Memento Mori
by Elena Parker
Summary: AU/Fem!Harry: Why was she the unlucky one to once again be dumped into a world full of utter morons? What did she do in her previous life to deserve this –wait, don't answer that. Fem!Harry-as-Master-Of-Death (WARRING-CLANS ERA) Rated M for Language
1. A Life After Death

**A/n: Hii everyone! I hope you like this new story of mine. I didn't know I had this story in my drafts, and decided to publish it. I don't think it's much likable, coz I have a feeling fem!Harry may turn out a bit OOC, but well, hey, I tried. So, read at your own cost!**

 **SUMMARY: AU/Fem!Harry: Why was she the unlucky one to once again be dumped into a world full of utter morons? What did she do in her previous life to deserve this –wait, don't answer that. Fem!Harry-as-Master-Of-Death, Warring-Clans Era, Fem!Harry-born-as-youngest-sister-of-Madara-and-Izuna**

 **DISCLAIMER: Yeah, yeah I don't own Naruto and Harry Potter.**

 **WARNING: Language, fem!Harry's sarcasm, Weasleys and Dumbledore Bashing, Death-is-a-moron, plot holes.**

 **Don't like, Don't Read.**

* * *

 _"It was not, after all, so easy to die."_

 **― J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**

* * *

Lilliana Potter's life wasn't exactly all sunshine and daisies, as one would believe. The first Seventeen Years of her life had been nothing but a series of traumatic incidents one after the other. Sure, some great things happened during that time –like when she learned that she was a witch, and then she got to Hogwarts and made friends, meeting Sirius and Remus, _blah, blah, blah_. But you can't deny the fact that nothing in this world can compare to all the shit she had been through. One would believe that after going through all this, she'd be used to it. _But no, she wasn't_. There were still some things that can startle her. But those things have been lessening day by day.

She was fed up with everything. Even after ten years since she had defeated Voldemort, the damn Media won't leave her alone. And apparently, there are still some dark wizards who have a grudge against her for killing their Dark Lord, and hence she has to endure their puny ass attempts at murdering her. And not only that, but she also has to endure conversations with utter morons who she once dubbed as her ' _friends'_. Sure, her Godson Teddy is quite different from those idiots, but lately Ron's stupidity is rubbing off him, and that can be amusing for only sometime.

 _Merlin, what she won't do to visit some place where people are at least remotely interesting and not retarded like the people in Magical Britain._

She knew that everyone thought her to be stupid enough to play in their hands. It wasn't until in her early twenties that she realized that she had been manipulated by the old coot Dumbledore the whole time during her Hogwarts Years, _because what kind of Moron would appoint dangerous and unstable teachers every year who had an obsession with killing her or harming her in the most possible way?_ She had a feeling that Dumbledore had been trying to get her killed, though he never succeeded. She had been a scapegoat for him, whom he had been taking care of only to butcher her at the right time. She also came to know later on in her life that Hermione and Ron had their own ulterior motives to become her friends. Ron's was so obvious- he wanted to be famous and what's better than to be known as the best friend of the _girl-who-lived_? And Hermione, well, she still can't understand what her motives could've been, but she had a feeling it was to somehow have a control on her so as she could do everything Hermione asked her on a whim, or something of that sort.

It was sad, really, that the people she thought like her family thought of her as nothing but a prized possession that they could use at their time of need. _But still, a family is a family._ In a twisted sense, she had come to accept their short-comings. Even though most of them were utter morons whose only goal in their lives were to manipulate her for their own needs, she had come to like them – _how twisted that made her be_. She had turned out to be so desperate for familial love that she had to accept these people as her precious ones.

 _How sad…_

But even though she accepted these morons as her family, she can't deny the fact that she was getting bored and fed up with them. She was getting fed up with fake praises, backstabbing friends and _not-so-amusing_ attempts of murder. She wanted to have an adventure of some sort, if only to get over her boredom.

So when her dearest servant Death offered her a chance at the _'Next Great Adventure'_ , she only said "Yes Please."

But when she opened her emerald green eyes the next moment with a pair onyx eyes staring lovingly at her, with her motor control turned to mush and a primary instinct to scream the hell out, it took her a few seconds to realize that she had been reborn as a _baby_ and the first thought she had was-

 _Death, you lazy moron! Would it have killed you wipe out my previous memories?_

And later when she realized that she had been born in a Ninja world in a clan filled with stuck-up bastards that took pride in their funky red eyes she was cursing up a certain spirit of Death in the confines of her mind.

 _If I ever get my hands on you, then you're so dead._

* * *

 _Sayuri Uchiha_ \- this is what her name is in this life. _Figures._ Whatever world she ends up in, she can't get rid of her Flowery name. Not like she wants to get rid of it or something. She's glad she got to keep her name bestowed to her by her parents. However many times she gets reborn in or to whomever she gets born to, for her _, James Potter_ and _Lily Evans Potter_ would always be her parents.

Compared to James Potter who was known to be quite a warm and jovial person by his peers, her new Father was a douche bag – _through and through_. Tajima Uchiha, the Uchiha Clan Head – _who, unfortunatey, also happens to be her father_ \- is quite a stern man who apparently hates her guts. _Well, it's not like she likes him too._ She heard rumors that he didn't want her to be born, but her new mother – _Bless her soul_ \- fought tooth and nail against him and conceived her- though the poor woman didn't live much more than a few minutes after the child birth and could only hold her daughter and name her in her last moments. _Akira Uchiha_ had been a kind and loving woman, quite opposite to her douche of a father. Too bad she didn't get the chance to meet her. She had a feeling that Akira was quite like her Mom Lily Evans Potter. It would've been great to get to know her.

Her looks were quite similar to how she looked in her previous life. She got black hair, pale skin and a round face with wide eyes. She had to admit, she was a cute baby. Though her emerald green eyes, which had once been her pride and joy, this time around turned out to be her bane of existence as people started speculating her as a Bastard Uchiha child of Tajima, which sadly did nothing to satiate that man's anger.

In her previous life, she had been an only child, without any parents or a sibling, with just a moronic Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia and their dumb son Dudley as relatives. But in this life, she had five brothers, who were all older than her. The oldest was _Madara Uchiha_ , eight years older than her, known to be a prodigy among the clan. He is quite strict, but he loves his siblings dearly. The second one was _Daisuke Uchiha_ , who was a year younger than Madara, and a total jack-ass. His ' _holier-than-thou'_ attitude pisses her off to no end. That bastard even pinched her ass when she didn't react to his glares. Who the heck abuses a six months old baby like that?

 _Jerk._

The next were the Terrific twins- _Ren_ and _Ken Uchiha_ , who were five years older than her. They were her absolute favorites, and the most funny people she had ever met. They actually reminded her of the Weasley twins, what with their beaming smiles and knack for pranks. They always got into trouble with her new father, but no amount of punishment and death glares can make them stop their antics. They would make her laugh by making funny faces, and would even smuggle sweets to her. She had a feeling Madara knew of their antics, but didn't rat them out since he was weak under the power of her ' _puppy-dog eyes_ '. Out of all her siblings, she loved the twins the best. They were the most normal of the bunch.

The last, but not the least was Izuna Uchiha, who was three years older than her. Izuna adored Madara and followed him around the Uchiha compound like a puppy. He was such a brat, really. He would get jealous whenever Madara spent any time with her. He didn't care about his other brothers. It was like his world revolves around Madara. Honesty, she had never seen such a stuck up brat before. _Compared to him, even Draco looks like a saint!_

Even if Izuna acted like a brat most of the times, it was an undeniable fact that he loved her too.

If she was being truthful, than she would believe that every single one of her brothers loved her in their own twisted way. Madara showed it by subtly diverting their father's anger away from her – _because honestly that man got angry at her for even littlest of things, he really hates her that much_. Daisuke – _her jerk of a brother_ \- death glared at two gossiping maids when they once accidently insulted her to be a bastard child of their Clan Head.

Ren and Ken were her basically like a nanny. They would feed her, play with her, get her to sleep, teach her how to speak and walk. They were the ones who practically raised her.

Izuna, however bratty he may be, would always visit her the first thing in the morning when he woke up, and would kiss her forehead and would greet her ' _Good Morning'_ and would always visit her before going to sleep at night.

She was really glad to have such wonderful brothers in this life. They were a bunch of idiots, yes, but they were her idiots, and she won't have it any other way.

And the look at their faces when she had uttered her first words had been priceless! She had waited for the time when all the five of them were in the same room as her, and when that one rare occasion when the five of them had been assembled in a room for something, she had uttered her first words- _"Big Brother!"_

Sure it wasn't clear, and sounded like a dying frog's croak rather than a baby's first words hence, was quite an embarrassing incident for her, but it was still something.

And the argument among the five of them about whom she had called Big Brother had been worth it.

 _Really._

* * *

The first clue that made her realize that she wasn't in her own world was at the time she was born. The air was very clean and was pollution free, and her first thought was that she must've been somewhere in Amazon Forest in South America. But when she couldn't sense magic around her, she panicked. She could feel some sort of energy in her surroundings, but it was definitely not magic. In her panic, she started wailing out hysterically, and since her new mother had died just moments after her birth, no one knew how to calm her down. When she was handed to the midwives, her wails only grew louder. In the end, she cried herself to sleep.

She got the second clue when she was about three months old. There was an itching under her skin, and she so wanted to itch it badly. However, her uncoordinated motor skills didn't help her at all. So she had been restless for the three weeks after which her itching subsided, which she later found out had been the time when her chakra system was developing. During those three weeks, she had given hell to Ren and Ken, who had been worried for her.

The last and the final clue that made her confirm that yes, she was reborn in another world, was thanks to that jerk Daisuke. Apparently, that moron thought that bringing an eight months old baby to his training session was quite a good idea. That jerk dumped her under a tree – _with blankets and all_ \- and joined up other children – _ranging from ages five to eleven_ \- some distance away in the Training Yard. She watched with wide eyes as she saw those children train to create their clones, hit targets with pointy and sharp weapons, climb up trees, and breathe fire.

And then her mind had snapped. What kind of freaking world was she in where people could breathe fire _, literally?_ And they weren't even using a wand! Heck, even in her previous world, wizards and witches weren't powerful enough to conjure even a flicker of fire without a wand! Even she had to practice like hell for nine years to learn wandless magic, and that was only by channeling magic through her hands. But spouting fire through your mouth? Well, _fuck._

 _That's awesome!_

Death may have once again dumped her in a world full of idiots, but at least she had this new type of magic she could learn to pass her time.

* * *

 _Guess what?_ Even her birthday was on the same date as her previous life.  31 July. _Go figure_. It was supposed to be a joyful occasion, since it was going to be her first birthday, but a tragedy hit the Uchiha Clan Head's family on that day. Tajima – _the moron he is_ \- sent out his _fucking_ six year old sons to that battlefield, even though Madara had argued against it. Ren lost his life on the battlefield, and Ken was missing a limb when he had been brought home, and caught an infection, which became the reason he died on the very day she had been born a year ago. Needless to say, no one was in a festive mood.

That was the first time she realized that this world is not as safe as it seems. There was a war going on for petty reasons in the Outside world, about which she had known nothing at all till now. How could she after all? She was just a baby, who had just learned to speak and walk. She hadn't known anything about the gruesome war that raged in this world she was born in- July 31st.

As she watched her _sweet, sweet_ brother Ken take his final breaths, she felt a seething fury that wanted to overtake her and burn everything. This was not fair! Why did her favorite brothers had to die? Ren and Ken had been the ones to raise her. They were the only ones who acted normally in this stuck-up clan. They were the ones who weren't ashamed to say _"I love you, little sis."_ to her every night before she slept. Why? Why them?

She was no new to Death. After watching so many people die for her in the Second Wizarding War, she and grown immune to death. Besides, she was the Mistress of Death. Dealing with Deaths and things like that was a part of her daily job. But even if she was supposed to be used to it, it didn't make it easier for her to see her dear brother die as he dealt with the pain of the illness that slowly was eating away at his body. It hurt her to see him suffering so much. She wished to ease his pain, or so something for him, but she couldn't. Since she was just a year old baby, she didn't have any power to revive her dead brother Ren, or heal Ken of his illness. She guess she could've summoned Death and made him do her dirty little jobs for her, but then he would bitch about it for the rest of her life and honestly the paperwork regarding reviving a dead person was so not worth all the trouble she would go through with it.

She knew her new father Tajima was stupid, and that he would always choose his clan before his family. But she didn't know he would be stupid enough to send his _six_ year old sons to war. What was he thinking would happen? That they would somehow miraculously defeat all their enemies and bring glory to the Uchiha clan? That they would awaken those funky red eyes of which everyone in the clan was proud of?

She had thought that the people of the Magical Britain in her previous life had been retarded. Turns out, compared to them, the people in this world are _utter morons._

Damn her Potter Luck, she was thrust out from one war to the other. Looks like she can't get a break, can she? Why can't she just get a break from all this shit and enjoy the company of some smart people for a change? Was that too much to ask?

That was the first and the last time Sayuri Uchiha, formerly known as Lilliana Potter, cried in this new life.

* * *

When some months later another of her brother Daisuke Uchiha – _the one who always acted like a jerk towards her_ \- died, she barely even reacted. Her eyes turned colder as she scanned her brother's chest, which had a gaping hole at the center. She ignored Tajima's rants about the Damn Senjus who had killed another of his sons, as she squeezed her brother's cold hand.

After that, she toddled out of the room without even glancing back at the cold body lying at the center of the shrine.

* * *

 **A/n: Well, how was it? Did you like it or not? Please review!**


	2. A Snake Among The Uchihas

**A/n: Hii everyone! Thank you so much for giving this story a chance! I love you guys, really! I was so happy to see 100+favourites and follows! And I even got so many reviews! Thanks to every Reviewer, be it a Guest reviewer or a fellow reader on Fanfiction! I am really glad that you guys took some time out of your busy life to review on my story. Please keep encouraging me just like that, I really love hearing from you guys.**

 **SUMMARY: AU/Fem!Harry: Why was she the unlucky one to once again be dumped into a world full of utter morons? What did she do in her previous life to deserve this –wait, don't answer that. Fem!Harry-as-Master-Of-Death, Warring-Clans Era, Fem!Harry-born-as-youngest-sister-of-Madara-and-Izuna**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own Harry Potter and Naruto! Yay! What stop glaring at me like that! *grumbles* Ugh fine! I don't own the both of them. Happy now? *sulks in a corner***

 **WARNING: Language, fem!Harry's sarcasm, Weasleys and Dumbledore Bashing, Death-is-a-moron, plot holes, fem!Harry's craziness, fem!Harry's manipulations.**

* * *

 _"We've all got both light and dark inside us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really are."_

 **― J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix**

* * *

Sadly, her home life didn't get any better after her first birthday. Instead, it got worst.

Madara, her eldest brother with a hip-and-cool attitude, turned aloof and cool. He would rarely visit her now, and most of the time avoided her like a plague. It hurt a little, but she got over it pretty quickly. It's not like it was the first time someone turned their backs on her anyways.

Izuna, well, he was still a brat. Tajima – _because in no way in the hell she would call that man her father_ \- had started his Ninja training, and now her brat of a brother was trying his hardest to impress Madara. It's comical really, to see him preen when Madara even glanced at him. Brother complex much, eh?

Tajima Uchiha – _the man who in her eyes was not worthy of any respect_ \- hated her guts, she was sure of it. Whenever she even passed by him, he would give her the stink eye; more often than not he would yell at her for silliest of things. He never ever physically abused her or anything, but his sharp words sting – _especially that comment about how she had killed her mother, and her brothers._ At first she felt angry towards him for treating her like a menace, but then she decided to be the better person. So what if he hated her very existence? It's not like she cared one bit about what he thought. She didn't need to waste her time thinking about a man who willingly sent his five year old sons to the battlefield. Besides, she was the Mistress of Death. If such petty things started getting the best of her, then people will start dropping dead before you could even say " _Quidditch."_

Merlin, if she thought Tajima was bad, then the rest of her clan members were _worse_. Those gits were _insufferable!_ The clan Elders would always sneer at her whenever they visited her house, and would always badmouth at her behind Tajima's back. The maids treated her like a menace, the ninjas could care less about her, the Uchiha women and children hated her mere presence and treated her as if she was a demon or something. And the rumours, they got _worse._ Once someone even said that she killed Ken with her own hands and bathed in his blood.

She didn't know whether to laugh at their stupidity or bawl her eyes out at their false accusations.

Oh no, she was not jealous or angry by the fact that she was treated like a rag doll. _Nuh-uh_ , not at all. But it didn't mean she had forgiven the Uchihas cruelty, or forgotten their mistreatment. Well, it wasn't something new. She had been treated like that in her previous life too. At least nobody physically abused her, like that walrus of an Uncle - _Vernon Duresely_ \- used to do – _that's good, isn't it?_ But that didn't make her feel less bitter. There is a saying that women can hold grudges for a very long time. And she was an immortal that means she had an eternity to hold grudges against those who have wronged her.

Good thing she knew how to be patient, because even though she can't do anything now – _being a one year old baby and all_ \- she knew her time will come soon. There's a reason the sorting Hat had wanted to place her in Slytherin – _and no, it was not because she had a part of Voldemort's soul attached to her soul._ She can be a snake if she wants to, even though she had been nothing but brave like a lion for as long as she remembered.

She'll show them what the Gryffindor Princess can do when she is pissed. She is the Marauder's Legacy, she won't stay quiet for a long time. After all, even a snake bites when it is cornered. And she is the one who knocked out a troll when she was eleven, killed a basilisk when she was twelve, defeated Demetors twice, fought head to head against a Dragon, broke into a Bank known for it's tightest security, defeated a Dark Lord countless times and cheated Death a many times. There is a reason why there had been a _'Flee-On-Sight'_ Order against her during the last five years of her previous life. They really should _not_ have pissed her off.

 _The Shinobi World won't know what hit them when she strikes._

* * *

Sayuri was a happy toddler. When anyone gave her a stink eye, she gave them a toothy smile; when they bad-mouthed her, she would just blow a kiss at them and giggle cutely. When they glared at her, she would grin at them, when they talked behind her back, she would beam at them, and when they ignored her existence, she would smile at them like she didn't care what they think of her.

But one day, something truly _amazing_ happened.

Tajima had been cursing her existence – _like he usually does_ \- and she gave him a toothy smile all the while trying to not take his offensive words to heart, when by some _miracle_ , his long, black hair caught on fire.

That day, Tajima Uchiha screamed like a sissy as he tried to put off the fire, while she stared. And stared.

 _And stared._

She had been worried for some time that she won't have her magic in this life, since there were no traces of magic in this world. Sure, chakra was a good substitute for magic, but to her, magic is what brought her closer to her Mum _Lily Evans Potter_ , because it had been her Love and magic that had protected her from even Death when she had been a baby. Magic had always had a soothing effect on her. Whenever she was sad, her magic would cocoon her in a warm embrace and she would feel a lot better.

 _A life without magic to her seems unbearable to her._

But not anymore. She didn't loose her ability to use magic, if this accidental bout of magic was anything to go by.

She still had her magic, and that means she can cause more chaos in this world than Death had ever imagined. _Oh the possibilities….._

And then she cackled like a madman, all the while rubbing her hands together as if she had been possessed, sending a shiver of terror down the spine of every Uchiha as her cackles echoed around the Uchiha compound.

Looks like she won't be bored anymore.

 _Time for plotting her Revenge._

* * *

And that day onwards started the Era of ' _Prongslet'_ –the Legacy of Marauders. Not even a single Uchiha was unscathed by her pranks.

If the Uchihas disliked her before, they downright _hated_ her now.

But did she care? _Nope._

After all, someone had to continue what the Marauders as well as her Terrific twin brothers Ren and Ken had started, right?

* * *

Someone up there hates her, _really_. She thought all Uchihas were gits. _Wrong_. There was one Uchiha who is downright _insufferable._

Nothing affected him, _really_. If she changed his hair color into an atrocious one, he would just pat it as if it was a normal day occurrence and would shrug it off. If she disappeared his clothes, leaving him naked in the middle of the street in broad daylight, he would act cool, as if it didn't affect him at all. If she turned his nose like an elephant's, and even charmed his teeth to be like that of a rabbit, he just ignored it.

And the worst part? That bastard did not stop _stalking_ her.

She had her fair share of fanboys and – _to some extent_ \- fangirls in her past life, and they were nothing but trouble to her. But this guy took the cake.

Even after getting humiliated by her numerous times, he did not stop chasing after her. That one day, he even appeared before her with a bunch of flowers, declaring-

"Please give me the chance to court you, Sayuri."

She was only _four_ , for Merlin's sake! What the _fuck_ is that six year old thinking? She hadn't even gone through puberty yet – _not that she was looking forward for it or anything_. But couldn't he have waited for ten more years or so?

Merlin, she hated _Akihiro Uchiha_ with a passion. No one would notice if she drowned him in the Naka river, right?

 _Right?_

* * *

Tajima wanted Sayuri to act like a lady. He figured she was a _'good-for-nothing'_ brat and hence should not even think of having Ninja training. Instead, he appointed her various tutors – _who happened to be old and stuck up Elder women of Uchiha Clan, Damn can she please shoot them with the Killing Curse? They were really annoying!_ \- so that she could become more dainty and lady-like so that one day she could do her job as a housewife and a baby maker.

 _He could not be any more insufferable, could he?_

It was a disappointment, _really_ , that she was born in an Era where women were treated as nothing but housewives and baby makers. Due to this silly war that has been going on for such a long time, the average life span of a person was a maximum of thirty years. Hence, to ensure the continuity of a clan, women are betrothed at a very young age, and were married off at the mere age of fourteen or fifteen. Sure, there were some women who opted to be a kunoichi, but those cases were far less nowadays. However, most of the woman usually opted to be housewives than to be a kunoichi, because what sane person would want to die early by choosing a life-threatening occupation such as that of a shinobi.

 _But Sayuri wasn't exactly sane now, was she?_ If she had wanted to be a good housewife and pop out babies, she would have been content in her previous life where she could have married some moron and lived a _happily ever after_. But she had wanted an Adventure, which was why she was here. So obviously, being a housewife was a big _NO_ in her dictionary.

So, of course, when Tajima Uchiha – _her 'oh-so-dearest' father-_ informed her that he had betrothed her to that insufferable git _Akihiro Uchiha_ , she figured it's high time she got off some of this tension before she tortures Tajima to insanity with her favorite Cruciatious curse.

 _And what better way to deal with stress than to get drunk, of course?_

* * *

Sneaking some sake out from her father's sealed cupboards had been a piece of cake. She just summoned some Dead spirits and made them do her dirty work, and no she was not guilty of manipulating her spirits like that. Since the time she discovered she can use magic in this life, she had been practicing her magic skills. Of course, she was not an idiot to use them in front of Tajima, other than for pranks - _because believe me, Ninjas can be quite thick sometimes, they are so paranoid and are so used to looking 'underneath the underneath' that they sometimes overlook what's in front of them._ She had tried to use some of her powers as Death's Master, and so far they've been working fine. However, these days she was working on magic's substitute in this world- _chakra_. She figured that if she wanted to become a kick-ass Ninja, she should do things ordinary way like every Ninja does. Besides, if she only used magic, what fun will it be? It will soon get boring for her if she got overly dependent on her magic, hence she decided she would only use her magic in rare circumstances – _well, except for pranking._

So, back on topic, she sneaked out some sake, since this world did not have any fire-whiskey – _how do the people here even survive? Sure, sake was fine, but nothing can be compared to the best drink in the world that is Fire-whiskey._ She'd have to smuggle some fire-whiskey in this world with Death's help, or else she would go crazy. But for the time being, sake would do. Oh, we're getting off the topic again.

Anyway, she smuggled out the sake, and decided the best place to drink her sorrows away, all the while being aware of the figure that followed her in shadows all the way from the Uchiha Compound to the cemetery.

* * *

No, Madara was _not_ stalking his little sister, he was just – _er_ \- keeping an eye on her?

 _Yeah right._

Madara knew he shouldn't be spying on his little sister like that, but after seeing her sneaking around carrying a sake bottle - _of all the things! Where the hell did she even got it anyways?-_ he got curious, and well could not resist. He knew he hadn't been a good brother lately – _avoiding his sister like that, but it's not like he had a choice anyways._ His father got mad whenever he spent time with her, and would always yell at his baby sister Sayuri screaming that she was the reason Madara and Izuna would get distracted from their training, and he would say that she would be the reason of their deaths, just like with Madara's mother and his brothers. _Not that he believed him_. But he was doing this so that his father won't blame Sayuri for their failures. He remembered that one day when Madara was almost killed on the battle field - _if not for an Uchiha comarade who had got him out in time, he'd have been killed by now-_ his father had screamed profanities at the nine months old baby sister of his, and it took all his self-control to not launch himself at the man and smack some sense into him.

At first he couldn't understand why his father was so harsh on Sayuri, but as she started growing older, he realized that she looked just like their mother – _except for her emerald green eyes_ \- and then he understood that she was just a painful reminder to his father that he had lost his wife. The death of his lovely wife – _especially because of a child he had been against to be born_ \- made him a bitter and harsh person, and poor Sayuri has to deal with his bad attitude.

That's why, Madara tried his best to not get her in trouble because of him. Many a times he took the blame of her pranks onto him, and even Izuna had done that sometime, just so she could smile that beaming smile of hers everyday. Even though she looked quite different from her brothers – _who all got their looks from Tajima_ \- her happy-go-lucky personality was like a fresh air in the stiff Uchiha compound. Her attitude was so like that of Ren and Ken's that it made him wonder if she even remembered her brothers who had raised her for the most part of her first year.

He won't blame her if she didn't, after all, she had been just a year old when they had died.

So, of course he had been surprised when she walked into the Uchiha cemetery with the bottle of sake and walked straight towards Ren and Ken's graves. Compared to other graves around the cemetery, their graves were quite cleaner. _Has she come here before also?_

"How have you been, oh dearest brothers of mine?" She said with a grin as she sat down before their graves. "Meh, I'm fine though could've been better." She then pulled out the bottle of sake and held up in the air, as if showing them some treasure. "Look what have I brought for you, my favorite twins! Sake!"

The four year old ravenette placed three cups over their gravestone and filled them to the brim with sake. "I figured you never had tasted sake, considering you died when you were six, so I brought it for you."

He gaped as she drunk the sake in one go. He wanted to storm inside and scold his little sister for drinking sake, because _Goddamn it!_ She was _so_ underage! _Why was a four year old having alcohol?!_

Sayuri scowled and muttered "Jeez, this sake is no match for fire-whiskey. When can I have my favourite drink again?"  
 _  
What the hell is she talking about?_

She then muttered something under her breath about having to endure this drink unless she can smuggle some fire-whiskey in the Elemental Nations, and Madara figured that nothing his sister said made sense to him. He wondered if she was just crazy, or bat-shit insane.

"Anyway," The four year old picked up the sake bottle and took a gulp of alcohol, forgoing the cup, and hiccupped as the alcohol worked it's magic on her. Her tense shoulders relaxed and she giggled in a perverted fashion, making Madara wonder if she was possessed or something, "you won't believe what I did yesterday." She then leaned forward and lowered her voice, as if telling a secret, however due to being drunk, her voice echoed in the graveyard "I stole Brother Madara's boxers and sold them to his fangirls. I made a lot of money with that."

Madara's jaw dropped in horror while his little sister giggled. So that's how his boxer shorts had ended up with his fangirls! He had been so embarrassed and had wondered if they had broke into his room or something to get his shorts. _That brat….!_ He's gonna make her pay for that!

 _Some sister she is!_

"Serves him right for ignoring me for three whole years! Don't you think so, Ren? Ken?" She said with a look of sorrow, making his heart clench with guilt.

Maybe….. he shouldn't have avoided her like that.

But it had been all for her sake, wasn't it?

"You know," She kept talking drunkenly, while taking some sips from the sake bottle "I think I'm gonna run away if father betroths me with that git Akirhiro. He is so insufferable! Can you even believe the nerve of that man! Who gave him the right to engage me to some bastard without even asking for my consent? I swear, if he doesn't change his ways, I swear I will _Avada_ him someday." Her green eyes darkened and she chuckled sinisterly, sending a shiver of terror down his spine.

She stared ruefully at the sake bottle in her hands and said "You know, it'd have been better if you two were still alive. We three would have been awesome together! If I have to choose between you two and Madara and Izuna, it'd always be you. Those two are morons, really." She then took a sip from the sake bottle and slurred "Heck, I would even choose Daisuke over the two of them, and that's saying something, considering Daisuke had been nothing but a jerk." She then stared up at the evening sky sadly and said "At least he wouldn't have ignored me like those two do. I sometimes wonder if the rumors are true, if I really am a bastard child and not their true sister. Well, that'd explain why they avoid me like a plague, won't it?"

He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth while his four year old sister ranted out her sorrows to the graves of his little brothers. His Mother would've been so ashamed if she had been alive. She had made all of them promise to take care of their little sister, and they have failed spectacularly, haven't they? Had the situation gotten really so much out of hands that his little sister doubted her existence?

 _When had things gone so wrong?_

"One day," She said as she drank every last drop of sake, and then slammed the bottle down on the gravestone. "One day I will stop this pointless war that took your life, I promise." She then smiled mischievously and said "Till then, please stop harassing my poor servant, he has been complaining to me a lot, and ruining my beautiful dreams with his hideous face as he rants about what new mischief you two come up with." She then laughed genuinely, such a melodious laughter that it stunned him "Even though you're dead, you haven't stopped looking out for me, haven't you, even after knowing the truth?" She then laid down in front of their graves, with her knees touching her chest, curling like ball, and said as she closed her eyes "thank you for not abandoning me, Ren, Ken."

He didn't understand most of what she said, but he understood enough.

Apparently, it's high time he started acting like a true brother.

* * *

When Sayuri was somewhat conscious, she opened her eyes, and found herself being carried in Madara's arms as her Eldest brother carried her to the Uchiha Compound. Her world spun, and her head throbbed and she had a feeling she'd get a bitch of hangover when she woke up fully.

But right now she had no care in the world. Not only she got to get drunk and rant about her miseries, but she also get to guilt-trip Madara. Yes, she knew that he had been following her since she had stepped her foot out of the Uchiha Compound – _she didn't survive the Horcrux hunts without learning anything, you know_. And yes, everything she had said had been as planned – _even her rants about fire-whiskey being better than sake._

But was she ashamed of manipulating her brother like that? _Nope, not at all._ He deserved it anyways. He was eleven, for God's sake, he should man up and take care of her. If she had to get out of the situation she was in, she had to take the future clan head on her side, or else she'd be given off like a broodmare. Now no one can claim that she did not have any Slytherin cunningness. Gah, if she was being truthful, then she'd believe that she was a better slytherin than even the infamous Tom Riddle.

 _Now to do some finishing touch._

She opened her eyes and looked up and Madara and- wait, why was she seeing _three_ Madara's?

She shook her head to clear her vision and glanced up and- _oh great! Now she was seeing five of them._ She really got much drunk, hadn't she?

She pointed up her finger and started counting how many Madara's she could see now.

The said brother glanced down at her and asked dubiously "Sayuri? What are you doing?"

"You know of me?" She glanced up at him with wide, innocent green eyes and asked cutely.

"Of course I know you. You are my little sister, after all." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Really?" she said as she raised her brow, looking at him with impassive green eyes. "I thought you forgot that I even existed, brother."

She rolled her eyes when he didn't reply. She closed her eyes when her head was starting to pound and then leaned against his chest and fell asleep.

As long as he was acting civil towards her, she figured she'd use him as a pillow. Who knows if he fell into her trap or not?

If he doesn't have a guilty conscience, then she had no doubt that her plan would back-fire spectacularly. But she had a feeling it wasn't so.

Because the warmth that Madara's body was giving off reminded her so much of the times when Ren and Ken used to hold her. Yes, he was even holding her the same way they used to hold her when she had been a baby.

She slept blissfully with a smile on her face, glad that she _finally_ got her brother back.

* * *

 **A/n: How was it? Good bad? I'd like to know what you think. So please,** ** _please_** **Review!**


	3. Madara's Mysterious Lover

**A/n: hii everyone! Excited for the new chappie? I sure am! And wow! i never imagined I'd get 268 Favourites, 389 follows, and 45 reviews! thank you so much everyone! I love you guys!**

 **I thank all my wonderful Reviewers! and a special thanks to my Guest reviewers too!**

 **SUMMARY: AU/Fem!Harry: Why was she the unlucky one to once again be dumped into a world full of utter morons? What did she do in her previous life to deserve this –wait, don't answer that. Fem!Harry-as-Master-Of-Death, Warring-Clans Era, Fem!Harry-born-as-youngest-sister-of-Madara-and-Izuna.**

 **DISCLAIMER: *cries anime style* why can't I own Naruto and Harry Potter? why? WHY?**

 **WARNING: Language, fem!Harry's sarcasm, Weasleys and Dumbledore Bashing, Death-is-a-moron, plot holes,** **fem!Harry's craziness, fem!Harry's manipulations.**

 **Don't like, Don't Read.**

 **P.S. Yes Readers, this is a Mary Sue story. I would like to thank one of my Guest readers for their constructive criticism, and ues, i admit that my story may seem disjointed and inconsistent, but i really don't know how to improve it, since I just write what comes in my mind, and I guess the story then flows with my imagination. I have no control on how this story ends, sure I have some events in mind, but most of the time it's an on-the-spot thing. I can re-read my story and edit some events and grammatical mistakes, but other than at, i'm at a loss. So you have my deepest apologies, I don't think i may be able to improve this story, it's gonna be like this till ends.**

 **I'm really, really sorry for this.**

* * *

 _"There are some things you can't share without ending up liking each other, and knocking out a twelve-foot mountain troll is one of them."_

 _ **– J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone**_

* * *

Turns out, Madara had been ignoring her so as to not let their father blame Sayuri for every single mistake he does. And Izuna? Well, he did it because Madara did so.

 _Can he be any more pathetic?_

Sure, she knew Izuna had a HUGE brother complex, and that he practically worshiped the ground Madara walks on, but _mate_ , wasn't this going a bit far? You just ostracized your own sister just because your ' _oh-so-perfect'_ older brother was doing so? Dude, when are you going to use your brain cells?

See? This is the reason she believed that this world was filled with utter morons.

However, she had forgiven the both of them. What? She isn't getting soft or anything. It's just, well, they're her _brothers_. If she holds a grudge against them now, it'd surely come to bite in her ass later. After all, she didn't want to end up as a _baby-making machine_ , now did she?

Now all she had to do was to plan Tajima's murder and make it look like a Natural Death.

… Hey, don't take it seriously, _Dammit!_ She was just kidding!

.

.

.

.

 _…._ _For the most part._

Anyway, her relationships with her brothers had turned better, well, as good as it can get. Madara was the sensible, over-protective brother in their relationship; while Izuna was the ' _brat-who's-always-jealous-of-everything-and-constantly-picks-up-petty-fights'_ kind of brother. You know those kind of brothers who are so annoying that if they even _breathe_ the wrong way you feel like you wanna choke them to death?

Yup, Izuna was exactly that kind of brother.

So, it wasn't really a surprise that somehow she and Izuna would end up fighting most of the times, and in the end Madara – _being the responsible adult he is_ \- would put an end to their brawl.

Doesn't mean that saves Izuna from her pranks, though. What? Don't look at her like that, in her opinion, he deserves it for being such a brat.

* * *

"Big Brother Madara!" Madara had been training in one of the training grounds near their house, when Izuna's whines reached him. He sighed, wondering what the heck did their youngest sister do now to tick off his little brother.

Madara turned around and saw Izuna rushing towards him with puffed cheeks and watery eyes, dragging the four year old Sayuri with him

He glanced skywards, as if asking the heavens for some more patience to deal with little siblings, and then looked back at Izuna and Sayuri with a resigned sigh. "What did she do now, Izuna?" He asked wearily, too used to their antics. Izuna would come to him whining about one thing or the other that Sayuri did, while Sayuri would just act like an innocent puppy who can't even hurt a fly.

Seven Year old Izuna's cheeks reddened with embarrassment and he scowled and pointed at Sayuri and exclaimed angrily "She sold my underwear to my fangirls!"

Seven years old and he already has fangirls. _What is the world coming to?_

Madara glanced at Sayuri and commented offhandedly "How much did you make with that?"

"BROTHER!" Izuna protested, horrified.

What? He liked to tease his younger siblings every once in a while! They were just cute like that.

And to be honest, even if Izuna gave him a horrified look, the cute smile on Sayuri's face was so worth it – _considering the fact that the girl rarely smiled_. A shame, really. She should smile more often, since her smile always lights up the world.

(This is what he was fighting for –Izuna's innocence that has not yet be tainted by this gruesome war, as well as Sayuri's innocent smiles that always reminds him that there's still some light in this dark world. He would've gone insane a long time ago, if he hadn't had his siblings with him.)

Madara's lips twitched upwards as he shrugged and said to Sayuri "Why would you do such a thing, Sayuri?"

Sayuri stared at him wide eyes and upturned her lips in a pout, and Madara resisted his urge to squeal at her cuteness. _Damn, she was so darn cute!_ He didn't understand why most members of the Uchiha clan disliked her so much. _He thought she was the cutest thing ever!_

She just tilted her head - _is it his imagination or is he seeing sparkles around her? What kind of Genjutsu is that?!_ \- and said "Kanoko came to me with her friends and they said they'd give me Dango if I bring them Brother Izuna's underwear."

Kanoko Uchiha was the Leader of the little group of Izuna's fangirls, much like her elder sister Kanae who was the ringleader of Madara's fangirls. Ugh, life would be somuch easier if they accidentally choke on something and die. _Hm…. Maybe he should suggest something like this to Sayuri and bribe her with dango?_

Nah…. Even though the idea was tempting, he didn't want her to get in more trouble than she already was.

Madara face palmed. "You sold his underwear for some dango?"

Sayuri gave him such a serious look that it almost startled him "Yes."

He sweat dropped. _Kami, bribing her was way too easy._ He wondered if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

Madara cleared his throat and said "Sayuri, you should take other's things without permission. And you also shouldn't take bribes from others, it's a bad thing."

Sayuri said with an eye roll "We're Ninjas. We're do bad things everyday."

"Yes, but thing about it this way. If some day, someone bribed you to give away Clan's secrets, would you give in to them?" Madara said sharply.

She stared at him with an incredulous look and said "Jeez, it was just an underwear. Why so much fuss for an undergarment?"

Before Madara could say anything, he was cut off by Izuna's yells of protest. "IT WAS MY FAVORITE UNDERWEAR!" Izuna whined, making both Sayuri and Madara sweat drop.

"…..And this is the reason why I believe I'm surrounded by idiots." Sayuri muttered under her breath.

* * *

It's not everyday that Madara gets some free time from training and breaking up fights between his siblings. Don't get him wrong, he liked training, and it was an honour to get to fight for the Clan. And there's no doubt to the fact that he loved his family. But he rarely got some alone time in his usually chaotic life.

So, when their father decided to train Izuna one-on-one, while Sayuri was off somewhere pulling pranks on unsuspecting Clam-members, he sneaked out of the compound and strolled around casually in the forest.

Somehow he ended up at some neutral borders, and stood at the banks of some small brook. He eyed the clean water, and having nothing better to do, he started skipping stones over the brook. However, his stones never reached the other side even when he tried to hard.

You see, Uchihas are quite perfectionists, and they believe that everything they do has to be perfect. So you can understand how much frustrated Madara was feeling for not getting his stone to skip to the other side.

When he failed another time, he scoffed in frustration and picked up another stone. "This time," He said as he placed his right leg a little farther from his left, "I'll reach the other side for sure."

However, before he could even throw his stone, another stone flew past him, and skipped over the river and reached the other side.

Madara spun around and saw a brown haired boy with weird bowl haircut standing there. The boy an oversized green jacket over black undershirt, and way too big pants, that was held on by some sort of belt. He looked ridiculous in his strange outfit.

The tanned boy winked and said in a cheerful tone. "Just aim it a little higher than you'd expect. That's the trick."

Madara scowled and said with a huff "I don't need you to tell me that. It will reach the other side if I put my all to it." He then eyes him warily and said "Who the hell are you anyway?"

The other boy sighed and said with a smug smile "Right now I'm just your rival at stone skipping! Though mine had already reached the other side."

Madara glowered at the boy, didn't liking his cheerful nature at all. It somewhat reminded him of his youngest sister, and her _happy-go-lucky_ attitude.

At least she didn't wear hideous clothes as well as tried to rile him up knowingly, which this bastard was definitely doing.

 _….Oh it's so on, teme._

(That was the first time Madara met hashirama, and even if they'd never admit it, there was something that pulled them closer. There personalities were different, but deep in their hearts they felt some sort of kinship between them.

It was as if they're fated to meet.)

* * *

Sayuri noticed that Madara had been sneaking out every other week or so. Even Izuna noticed that – _it wasn't that hard, considering the fact that Izuna just loved following Madara around like a lost puppy, so imagine his heartbreak when he couldn't find his dearest elder Brother at all during the weekends._

Heck, she had a feeling even some of the Clan members noticed it too!

Izuna and Sayuri discussed many theories behind his mysterious disappearances. What? She was a kid! She needed her entertainment! Besides, Izuna had quite good imagination – _but only when it somehow concerns Madara._

Izuna thinks their elder brother goes out to train secretly in some secret spot of his, or may be learn some awesome forbidden techniques – _Okay, she'd admit that he didn't have really that good of an imagination_ \- while she – _not because she was a secret Romantic at heart (Ugh alright, soshe was a secret Romantic! Sue her!) but because she really loved ruffling Izuna_ \- believes that he goes out to meet his lover secretly.

Izuna stared at her incredulously "You're insane! Brother Madara is just twelve! Twelve year olds just don't fall in love,-"

"-Not If it's Love at first sight." She pointed out in amusement.

"-also, even if he does fall in love with someone," Sayuri stared at him in amusement when Izuna gritted out those words, "why would he hide this fact from Father? Won't it be better if he told Father about this so that he'd be betrothed to his lover?"

"Not if his lover is from a civilian family or an enemy clan." Sayuri commented offhandedly.

Izuna pursued his lips. True, if Madara was in love with a someone from a civilian clan or an enemy Clan, their Father would throw a fit and would possibly ban Madara from meeting his lover, and if things get worse, may be try to get his lover assassinated.

 _Their Father was crazy like that._

Sayuri looked in amusement as she could _literally_ see the clogs in Izuna's mind working. _So the brat did have some brain cells, after all!_

Oh, she's gonna have so much fun messing with him – _and maybe spread around some rumours about Madara having fallen in love with an enemy Clan member._

What? She was just feeling especially vengeful today.

* * *

As Madara kept disappearing every other weekend, it only rooted the suspicion in Izuna and Sayuri's mind tat he was going out to meet his secret lover. While they both rooted for their brother – _being such good siblings, and all_ \- they were getting curious about who could be their brother's Mysterious Lover.

So one day, when Sayuri saw Madara sneaking out of the compound once again, she decided to tail him and find out his secret lover – _she still didn't know when she started believing in her own joke, may be when Izuna had started believing it and had put on more believing theories about Madara's secret lover that she had to force herself to think about it._

So, she followed him silently as he walked out of the Uchiha territory and into the Neutral grounds…. Only to get lost on the way.

Okay, so it was not her fault. She just had seen a white bird somewhere perched on a tree, and had forgotten all about her Brother as images of her snowy white owl – _who is dead since a long time ago_ \- invaded her mind.

And by the time she snapped out of her thoughts, Madara was gone. Panicking, she started running in a random direction, hoping to find her brother – _because contrary to popular belief, even if she had activated her magic and could now do some chakra tricks, she wasn't insane enough to roam around Neutral territories weaponless, because Goddammit, she was just a four year Old toddler!_ \- only to get lost in the process.

And thanks to her uncoordinated for year old Toddler bod, she kept tripping, and smacking into tree branches, or stumbling into thorny bushes along the way. In the end, the result was a scrapped and dirty _Sayuri Uchiha._

She pouted and gave up on finding Big Brother Madara and returned to sulking. What? She was a toddler! Give her a break!

The sounds of metal clashing reached her ears, and she concluded that she either had neared some training spot of some shinobi, or some battlefield. Knowing her cursed luck, she had a feeling it was latter, rather than former.

Being the curious child she is, she tiptoed towards the place where the sounds were coming from. And _Lo and Behold!_ It turned out to be a Battlefield, after all.

 _Some luck she had._

* * *

A four year old boy stepped back from his assailants, all the while trying to not cower in fear. He had really strange hairstyle- the right half of his hair was black, while the other half was white. His skin was tanned – _quite a contrast to her pale skin_ \- and his brown eyes glared at his opponents as he clutched the kunai tighter. He wore normal shinobi garbs over which he wore a light green metal armor. Her eyes zeroed on the symbol over his shoulder metal plate. _'A Senju.'_ She mused.

The boy took another step backwards, and his heart plummeted to the depths of despair when he realised that it was a dead end. His back touched some huge rocks, that blocked the side of the Battlefield. He eyed his opponents warily, and made a grave mistake when he looked straight in the spinning red eyes of one of his opponents.

Sayuri's lips upturned in a frown as she glanced down at the Battlefield from her hiding spot. She was perched on a tall tree, hiding her chakra and masking her presence – _which wasn't that much difficult if you put a disillusionment charm as well as a 'notice-me-not' charm on yourself._ The Senju boy looked like he was the same age as hers, and the first thing she thought was that _Tajima_ wasn't the only idiot to send his toddler sons to battlefield.

 _This people in this world are bat-shit insane, aren't they?_

The Senju boy's opponents happened to be Uchihas, and five at that. She wondered how the heck had that boy been alive. Then she realized that being the sadists they are, her Clan members must have been toying around with the boy, playing with him as if a predator plays with a prey before going for the kill. And by the way they had now cornered the Senju boy, it seems like the time for his death was near.

There was a spike in chakra, and the Senju boy's eyes widened and he was soon trembling like a leaf. He screamed in panic, and tears started rolling down his cheeks, and the snot was flowing from his nose. The boy sobbed and screamed, wishing for the nightmare to be over.

 _'A Genjutsu.'_ She concluded.

She wondered if she should interfere or not. On one hand, she really didn't want to see a child getting killed mercilessly – _even if he happened to be of a rival clan_ \- but on the other hand, if she gets caught helping the Senju boy, and by her Uchiha Clan members no less, she'd be definitely in so much trouble! She really shouldn't do this.

 _Heh_ , who was she kidding? Even if she had been reborn, her Hero Complex still followed her even in this life. Besides, hadn't she promised Ren and Ken that she'd somehow find a way to bring peace? Every big revolution always started from a small step.

She may be a Slytherin, but she wasn't that cruel and evil to let a four year old toddler get killed if she could do something about it.

Cursing herself for her Hero-complex and her inability to break promises. Well, at least she get to experiment one of the unforgivable curses on them.

What? She was a snake in Lion's clothing. She wasn't really opposed to using the Unforgivable Curses. Besides, there's no Ministry of magic here to keep a track on her. So she was free to do whatever she wanted, _thank you very much._

So, she closed her eyes as she shot the Imperious curse towards the five Uchihas.

 _"Imperio!"_

The five Uchihas froze when the Imperious curse hit them. It was like they had lost control over their bodies.

A ghost of a voice whispered in their minds _"Back away from the child. Leave him alone."_

They tried to fight the strange voodoo, but unfortunately it didn't work. They unwillingly backed off from the Senju child and walked away from the Battlefield, all the while wondering _why the heck wasn't their bodies responding as they want it to?_

Sayuri waited until she couldn't sense their presence as they left the Battlefield, and then she jumped down the tree and rushed towards the boy. The boy was still whimpering and trembling, must be still stuck in Genjutsu. _Must be a sharingan induced Genjutsu._

She sighed and rubbed her temple – _Jeez, things she do for the greater good…_ She grumbled incoherently as she knelt down in front of the boy, and eyes him warily. He had various bruises and wounds from his fight, and the tears and snot didn't do any good for his appearance. Sighing, she decided to break the Genjutsu and be done with it.

Her green eyes morphed into the red of sharingan with one comma spinning in it. What? You didn't know she had sharingan? Jeez, you can't really expect an Uchiha to not awaken their sharingan when they see their favourite brother die on their birthday, even if they are a one year old baby. Just because she didn't use her sharingan until now or told anyone about it doesn't mean she doesn't have it.

"Release!" She said as she made a rat seal and broke the Genjutsu on the Senju boy with her sharingan. She immediately deactivated her sharingan as the boy came snapped out of the Genjutsu.

His trembling stopped, and he opened his brown eyes as they glanced around in a haze. Soon, his vision sharpened, and he shook his head to clear all the disconcerting feeling he was having. He wiped his tears and snot and sat up, and was helped by someone else. He glanced up at the person helping him and was surprised to see that it was a girl about his age. The girl had pale skin and shoulder length black hair, and her eyes had the most beautiful shade of green he had ever seen. He'd have thought her for an Uchiha but he can't really be sure of it considering that she had green eyes, _and didn't Uchihas usually have onyx black eyes?_ So she must be from a civilian family, or something like that.

There were some scraps over her pale skin, as well as her dark blue clothes had some dirt spots, but all in all she looked much better than he did. She looked like she didn't belong in this battlefield.

 _Wait….._ His eyes widened as he glanced around in fear and was surprised to see that the five Uchihas who had cornered him. He remembered how they had surrounded him, and in a moment of stupidity he had glanced into one of the Uchiha's eyes and they had been pulled in a Genjutsu. He had no doubt that they would've killed him in an instant, _so pray tell, how was he alive?_

"W-Wha?" he said in confusion as he looked around warily. "How? How am I alive? I thought those Uchihas were going to kill me."

"They're gone." She said as she rubbed his hand soothingly, and only now he realised that he was trembling in panic. Her cool hands rubbed soothingly against his warm ones, and he calmed down instantly without even realizing it. "You're fine now." She said calmly.

He then blinked as he remembered that he didn't know her. _How stupid of him to even let her come near him! Or all he knew, she could be an enemy!_ He shifted a bit away from her and asked with narrowed eyes "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The girl rolled her eyes and muttered something about _'Moronic ninjas and their paranoia'_ and then said "I was just passing by and then saw that you needed help. So I decided to help you out."

It took him a minute to understand what she was saying. "You mean to say, you saved me from getting killed by the Uchihas?" He gaped at her.

She looked at him in amusement. Damn, this kid was funny. "Something like that." She teased him. _Oh how she loved teasing Ninja kids._ They sure are entertaining.

"What do you mean by _'Something like that'_?!" the Senju boy screeched, making her laugh out loud.

Her laughter was so melodious that it stunned him. He blushed in embarrassment when he realised that he must've looked so stupid, shouting out like that – _in front of a girl no less._

"You're so cute." She cooed at him as she pinched his cheeks, making him turn even redder than an over-ripped tomato – _if that was even possible!_ \- and he grumbled under his breath-

"I am not cute."

"Of course, you are." She retorted as she stared at him in amusement.

When his blush somewhat died down, he asked her "Why did you save me?"

She tilted her head and answered "Because I believe that children shouldn't die because of Adults' conflicts."

"I'm not a child." Itama said and refrained from pouting. "I'm a shinobi."

The girl rolled her eyes and said "Yes, yes. You are."

He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off when he heard three pairs of footsteps nearing them and a shout of "Itama!"

"So, your name is Itama, huh? Looks like your friends have arrived," She said with a smile and then waved at him "Good-bye, Itama!" saying this she disappeared with a loud crack echoing in the clearing. He wondered if meeting her was a dream, or reality?

Not a minute later, Hashirama entered the clearing along with two Senju shinobi.

"Itama!" Hashirama screamed as he ran towards his brother and hugged him. Other than the bruises and major wounds, his youngest brother was fine. He heaved a sigh of relief. He didn't know what he'd have done if he had lost any of his remaining two brothers.

"I'm so glad you're alright." Hashirama said as tears leaked out of his eyes.

"Me too." Itama said as he hugged his brother back, "if it hadn't been for her, I'd have died by now."

"Who?" Hashirama frowned as he released his brother from the hug and stared at him.

He opened his mouth to say something, but shut it when he remembered that he didn't even know her name. "I don't know her name." he admitted to his brother. "But she seemed like a nice person."

* * *

Looks like she'd not the only one who thought of tailing Madara to find who his mysterious lover was. Izuna also had the same idea as her, and what pissed her more was that he even succeeded in tailing him and found out who it was. How come she got lost while tailing Madara and he didn't? _It was so not fair!_

Oh, and it turned out to be a _Senju_ boy. Izuna was really embarrassed and ashamed that his brother was meeting with a Senju boy behind their backs – _the poor idiot still believed Madara was in love with that Senju boy, and the fact that his elder brother was a gay embarrassed him greatly, and she did nothing to make him think otherwise. Instead, she found it quite funny to tease Izuna about it, and seeing Izuna flinch was so worth it!_ Anyway, so for a while it had been fun teasing him, but maybe she had gone too far, since Izuna babbled out the secret to their father, and _boy_ was he angry. He lectured Madara for three hours straight, and even punished him.

Then, Tajima Uchiha devised a plan to tail the Senju boy and spy on him and gather Intel on the Senju Clan, and kill him after the mission was over. She really felt bad for Madara, since the poor boy was depressed for most of the week.

When the next time Madara went for his weekly outings, Izuna and Tajima followed him to make sure that he did as he was told, while ordering Sayuri to stay home and _'not to cause any rukus'._

 _Jeez, leave her out of all the fun, why don't cha?_

Turns out, the Senjus had also figured out the same thing, and Butsama Senju along with his younger son Tobirama Senju. It had been a huge showdown, and in the end, both the adults used a dirty trick and tried to kill their opponents younger child, leading both Madara and the Senju boy he was meeting with - _Hashirama_ \- to come up to protect their brothers.

Long story short, in the end, Madara and Hashirama had to break up their friendships for the sake of their clans, and retreat.

And now, Madara was sulking. _Like, a lot._

She brought a glass of water to Madara as he sat in a corner of his room and sulked. He hasn't eaten or drank anything since he head come home a few hours ago, and she was worried for his mental health.

She sat next to Madara, while Izuna sat before him and gave him a concerned glance.

She sighed as she placed the glass of water before him, and said in the most serious tone she could muster "Brother, I understand how sad you must be feeling. After all, it's not everyday that you have to break up with your lover."

Madara's cheeks turned red with embarrassment. "HASHIRAMA IS _NOT_ MY LOVER!" He exclaimed as he glared at her.

"There, there brother," she said in a soothing tone as she patted his arm. He calmed down enough as he took a sip of water from his glass. "Don't worry Big Brother, I won't mind if you're _gay_."

Hearing her comment, he immediately spat out water, which, unfortunately, ended up the person sitting before him – _who happened to be Izuna_. Izuna gave him a deadpanned look and said "I hate to admit it Brother, but Sayuri is right. I think you do love that Senju boy."

Madara wished he could crawl into a hole and die while his siblings discussed his love-life, which he wasn't even aware that he had.

 _And with Hashirama no less!_

Can the ground just swallow him up now? Please?

 _Pretty Please?_


	4. Sayuri's Vengeance

**A/N: hello my dearest Readers! How are you all? This update is actually quite sooner than I had expected it to be, but considering that i have been working on it for the last five days, it's to be expected that I updated it as soon as I can. I had rewritten it again and again for about three times, before I was somewhat satisfied with this chapter. So, i'd really like to know your views on this chapter because a part of my heart is still somehwat unsatisfied with this chapter.**

 **So, 400 favourites, 580 follows, and 82 reviews! Thank you soo much everyone! i love you guys really! thanks to all my reviewers!**

 **To my guest reviewers-**

 **Guest-** Isn't the imperio more like persuasive suggestions, that's what makes it so hard to fight, not complete control. Ie "step off the stool" 'It would be easy. It's not that far. What's the problem with doing what he says. Step off the stool, it's much safer down there anyway. Stable ground. The stool could tip, you might as well get off to save yourself from getting hurt'

 _ **Well, you're right! i never thought it like that! hehehehehehe! i'll edit it in the previous chapter as soon as I get free time! Thank you so much!**_

 **Guest** _ **-**_ I liked this story until you put in that being gay was embarrassing.

 _ **Um, i never said that, did I? frankly, i don't really mind if someone is gay or not. i was just writing some siblings fluff for previous chapter. Come on, anyone's siblings would tease them if they find out their brother/sister is gay/lesbian. even my sister teases me for being a lesbian, even though she knows I'm straight. siblings Dynamics works just like that. i'm so sorry if i offended you.**_

 **Guest-** very good

 _ **thank you! i'm really happy that you liked my story!**_

 **Gues** _ **t-**_ LOLOL...love it, update soon ! :D :D

 _ **thanks! I hope you like this chapter!**_

 **Guest-** Ok, ok I give. Write the story the way you want, it's your prerogative. I really dislike Mary sues, I was hoping to save this story it has so much potential. Alas, I give up but before I go I want to say you have already improved, this chapter shows your writing has improved now that you are aware of you inconsistencies. Thank you for listening and continue to improve. I just won't read anymore. Good luck.

 _ **Thank you so very much. Your reviews have been very inspiring, and even though i'm such a thick headed girl that i can't really understand what you mean to say. thank you so very much for at least giving this story a try. I'm thankful for your constructive criticism.**_

 **SUMMARY: AU/Fem!Harry: Why was she the unlucky one to once again be dumped into a world full of utter morons? What did she do in her previous life to deserve this –wait, don't answer that. Fem!Harry-as-Master-Of-Death, Warring-Clans Era, Fem!Harry-born-as-youngest-sister-of-Madara-and-Izuna**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto and Harry Potter, but i truly wish i did.**

 **WARNING: Language, fem!Harry's sarcasm, Weasleys and Dumbledore Bashing, Death-is-a-moron, plot holes, fem!Harry-is-Mary-Sue, some Violent and Dark themes ahead.**

 **Don't like, Don't Read.**

* * *

 _"After all this time?"_

 _"Always," said Snape._

 **― J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**

* * *

Sayuri was _bored_. And not _'I-have-nothing-to-do'_ kind of bored, but _'I-wanna-do-something-crazy-but-I-can't_ ' kind of bored. And it was making her restless. _Very_ restless.

"Big Brother Madara!" She whined for the umpteenth time that day, making her eldest brother sigh while not looking up from the paperwork he had been doing.

Fifteen Years old and he already has to deal with paperwork. _Damn she was so glad to not have to deal with that shit._ Because Paperwork was _horrible_. It was an enemy that even she – _the Master of Death-_ cowers from. (And that's saying something because she had been one of the top five candidates on the Naughty list –and yeah wasn't that shocking that spirits even have a Naughty list? _Tch,_ bastards.)Such is the terror of Paperwork.

Madara just rolled his eyes and asked exasperatedly "What now, Sayuri?"

"I'm bored!~" She whined in a singsong voice and pouted cutely, making Madara glance heavenward at her antics.

Izuna, who was studying a B-ranked Fire Jutsu scroll in a corner of her room, rolled his eyes and said sassily – _like the brat he was_ \- "And who's fault is that?"

"Yours!" She retorted as she glared at him, without missing a beat.

Izuna threw an empty scroll at her, which while even she dodged, hit the side of her head, making her cry out in pain as he glared at her and yelled "Liar! I wasn't the one who managed to lose an A-ranked scroll that we had painstakingly managed to steal from those blasted Senjus. I think Father gave you quite a mild punishment for losing such an important scroll. Some spanking to your ass would've made you realise your mistake!"

"Izuna!" Madara said strictly to his younger brother at his crude language as well as the fact that he openly declared that he wanted their sister to be harmed by their father.

Izuna's cheeks turned red at his Elder brother's reprimanding tone. "What?" He whined to Madara. "You know it's true."

Sayuri stared at him with her lips forming a perfect 'O'. Sure she had 'lost' the scroll they had supposed to be submitting to Tajima (which she really hadn't, considering she had kept the scroll to her own person with a disillusionment charm and lied to everyone that she had lost it. The scroll contained information that won't be any use to the Uchiha, but could make a life and death's difference for Senjus. She wasn't about to let a person die a meaningless death because of Clan feuds. Besides, she had a feeling the Senjus would send someone to fetch the scroll back from the Uchihas – _by hook or by crook_. She just has to safe-keep the scroll until that Senju comes, and then somehow discretely give the scroll to him. If no one comes by midnight, she herself will send the scroll back to the Senju Compound by summoning one of the dead people to do her job.) but that doesn't mean it gave him the right to bully her. Okay, Tajima may have given her _far_ easier punishment than she had been expecting – _she had a feeling it was because of Madara. The poor boy must have offered something to the devil to make him back off from her, since the glare he had been giving Sayuri when they reported that Sayuri accidentally 'lost' the scroll meant pure hell for her._

Sayuri ' _tsked'_ mockingly at Izuna and said "Your stupidity sometimes renders me speechless, Brother Izuna."

Izuna bristled in anger and glared at her "What did you say?"

"That you are so boring that I've decided that playing dress up with myself would fare my boredom far better than your stupidity." Sayuri said mockingly as she got off the bed and walked towards her walk-in-closet in her room, leaving behind a seething Izuna and an amused Madara.

"HEY!"

* * *

Butsama Senju's eyes pierced through his three sons – _his only remaining sons_ \- who sat before him in strict seiza style, with their faces a perfect emotionless mask, just like he had taught them. There was Hashirama, his oldest son, who happens to be fifteen years old. He may seem unreliable and was way too idealistic for a shinobi, but his powers were nothing to sniff at. _Fifteen years old and he was already making his name on the Battlefield._

Then next was Tobirama, who was ten years old. With his stark white hair and red eyes, he looked complete opposite to his elder brother, was a cool, level-headed Ninja and a formidable tactician. He was a sensor that only comes once in a generation, and his Water-Level Jutsus are very powerful. He was a perfect shinobi, a perfect assassin, and frankly Butsama trusted Tobirama much, much more than Hashirama.

Itama, who happens to be the youngest of the Senju Brothers, was seven years old boy. Ever since he had been saved by a girl four three years ago – _however sketchy that may sound_ \- he has changed quite a bit. It wasn't that much visible, but being the boy's father, he had noticed the subtle changes in his youngest son. Like how he usually sides with Hashirama's ideologies these days, arguing that children shouldn't fight in Wars, how whenever he is deployed on any missions, he tries his best to find out any hints on that girl who had saved him, and the fact that he's taken to crafting and painting in his free time, and how his room was stacked with paintings of a girl with noble features –presumably leaning more towards Uchiha genes- with piercing emerald green eyes. It was like his youngest son was obsessed with the girl. As a shinobi, his capabilities of performing Earth Jutsus flawlessly are quite admirable, especially at his age, but Butsama can't really trust him at all like he trusts Tobirama.

"As you know, we had sent a team of Elite Senjus to bring the A-ranked scroll from Lightening Country." Butsama said, his eyes glaring daggers at his three sons, which only intensified when he said the next statement. "Yesterday, a team of Uchihas ambushed them and stole the scroll, after killing the group."

The three boys snapped their eyes towards their father's glaring figure in surprise and disbelief but knew better than to argue. An Uchiha team managed to assassinate a team of five Elite Senju Warriors, who happened to be the best of best? They found it hard to believe.

"After the field inspection, it was gathered by the Intelligence Team that only three Uchihas managed to kill the Elite team. They concluded that two of them happened to be Tajima's sons, while the Third shinobi remains unknown." Butsama said with an emotionless mask.

The three Senju boys eyebrows rose up in disbelief, but they knew better than to argue. Only three Uchihas managed to not only defeat, but kill the Senju Elite Team? _What a formidable Team they must be then!_

Butsama leaked a bit of killer intent, freezing his three sons. He gritted his teeth and said angrily "The Uchihas mocked us by this blatant show of power. They think they are so high and mighty that they only needed to send _three_ Uchihas to ambush our Elite Team, and not only that, but they _dared_ to try to assassinate the Senju Matriach. We need to show them their place. The Senjus were, are, and always will be better than those stuck-up Uchihas."

A feeling of dread settled over the three boys as Butsama's eyes scanned his three sons and then rested on Tobirama and said "Tobirama, you are the best sensor among the Senjus, as well as your chakra control is unparalleled to anyone. Not only that but you're a master of silent killing as well. That's why, I choose you Tobirama to infiltrate the Uchiha Compound and Bring Back the Scroll."

Hashirama and Itama's eyes widened in horror, while Tobirama's face formed a cold and apathetic mask.

Hashirama argued, panicking as his voice turned high levels with hysteria "B-But Father! That's suicide! You can't just do that! The Uchihas are even more paranoid than the Hyuuga Clan, and that's saying something with their 360 degree vision and all! Tobi will get killed before he can even reach the Main House of the Uchiha Clan Head!"

Butsama glared ferociously at his son and snapped "If an Uchiha assassin can get into Senju compound and harm the Senju Matriach, then Tobi can surely infiltrate the Uchiha compound and find a damned scroll!"

Hasirama was taken aback by the look on his father's face as well as his language. His father never cursed, even if the situation gets totally out of hands, but here he was, losing his composure. The situation must be really worse then.

Butsama's eyes fell on his middle son and said "Tobirama, bring back the scroll at any cost. Do not fail me."

"Yes Father." Tobirama said with an apathetic tone, while his mind made several tactics to complete his mission successfully.

* * *

Three hours later, Madara and Izuna found themselves being the unfortunate audience of Sayuri as she skipped and danced around the room, wearing a pretty dark blue kimono with white butterflies over it's edges, her hair in a beautiful bun that was held together by a fancy stick, and her face caked with a little makeup. The kohl around her eyes made her warm emerald green eyes shine more, and the fake blush on her cheeks as well as her plump pink lips made her look even more innocent and precious. They didn't know where she got a tiara from, but right now it was sitting over her head, making her like a Princess.

However, Madara and Izuna winced when they heard Sayuri sing in a very loud tone, which was sure to resound through the main house. They were sure she was doing this purposefully to annoy them, and especially their father Tajima. What's worse was that the songs she sung were way too ridiculous and cheesy. Even though her voice was beautiful, if she sing the song perfectly, for now it was only coming out as high pitched yells and loud tone, making them cringe every now and then. The Uchihas ears may not be as sharp as their eyes, but damn, Sayuri would make them go deaf at this rate.

 _"And at last I see the light,_ _And it's like the fog has lifted_

 _And at last I see the light,_ _And it's like the sky is new_  
 _And it's warm and real and bright,_ _And the world has somehow shifted_  
 _All at once everything looks different,_ _Now that I see you"_ She sang as she twirled around the room, dancing and prancing like the seven year old child she was, feeling like Rapunzal in the muggle Movie 'Tangled' since she was stuck here in her room - _just like how Rapunzal had been stuck in her tower_ \- the only difference is that she was stuck here because of her father Tajima, while Rapunzal was captive of Mother Gothel. Still, the similarities between their situations are far more, hence, here she was, cosplaying as Rapunzal.

Now the only thing remaining is a thief to break into her room, and then it'd be perfect!

"What the hell are you doing?" Izuna snarled at her, finally unable to take that loud volume of hers.

Sayuri twirled towards them and rolled her eyes and said " _Tch_. Can't you see? I'm cosplaying as a _Disney Princess_."

"A what?" Madara asked in confusion.

"A _hime_ , Brother." Sayuri answered exasperatedly. "A _hime_."

Madara smiled softly at her as he walked towards her and ruffled her har, making her pout at him as he messed up her hair style. He said warmly "Why do you even need to cosplay, Sayuri? You are already our _Hime_."

Her eyes blinked in surprise, and then a small smile blossomed on her lips, the kind of smile that made a gooey mush of Madara's heart, a smile that warmed him from the depths of his soul. He would do anything to protect that smile.

Izuna's snort ruined the mood. "Pfft. You? A _Hime_? Pigs will fly before that happens." Izuna said haughtily.

A senbon immediately found it's way towards Izuna, missing his left ear by just half an inch, and was embedded in the wall behind him. His eyes widened with fear as he glanced at his little sister, who was giving him a saccharine sweet smile that sent shivers of terror down his spine.

"You said anything, brother dearest?" She said sweetly to him, making him gulp in fear.

"N-No." He then added as an afterthought, " _Hime_."

"That's what I thought." She nodded sagely and acted as if she didn't just try to kill Izuna a moment ago.

Madara just pressed his lips together and tried his hardest to not burst out in laughter at his youngest sisters antics. She sure made his life interesting.

Suddenly, Alarms blared in the Uchiha Compound, startling the three siblings.

Madara narrowed his eyes and said "Infiltrators."

Izuna snorted and said "Who could be idiotic enough to even try to infiltrate our compound?"

"In any case, we should check it out." Madara said, and Izuna nodded his head at his suggestion.

"I'll come with you too!" Sayuri said as she made her way towards her weapon pouch, but was stopped by Madara as he placed a hand over her shoulder.

" _Hime_ , you didn't forget that you're under a curfew, did you?" Madara asked, with amusement dancing in his voice.

Sayuri pouted at him. "But brother…" she whined at him, but he held up a hand, stopping her mid sentence, and said in an authorative voice-

"I want you to stay here until this situation is resolved, you heard that _Hime_?"

Sayuri scowled as she turned her head a bit and muttered a "Fine!" under her breath.

Madara's expression softened as he ruffled her hair a bit and said "We'll come back soon."

Saying this, he and Izuna walked out of the room to help other Uchiha Clan members to catch the infiltrator, while locking Sayuri in the room. She could've gone out as soon as he left, but she thought she should wait for some-time, and sneak out when the cost is clear.

* * *

Tobirama cursed under his breath as he suppressed his chakra and ducked in a hallway when some Uchihas passed the corridor. Hashirama had been right, infiltrating Uchiha compound was not difficult, but _almost_ impossible. He was sure that if he didn't have any Sealing Arts knowledge, he wouldn't have been able to enter the Uchiha Compound. The seals had been tricky, but he had – _somehow_ -managed to deactivate them for a bit and entered the compound with a c ranked Earth Jutsu. From then on he had suppressed his chakra, and used his sensory abilities to guide himself to the Clan head's house. Unfortunately, he hadn't taken in account for the fact that there might be some Uchihas having better chakra suppression technique than his and hence he didn't sense them before they approached. And then the two of them were onto him. He tried to swiftly kill them, but one of them somehow managed to sound an alarm, and now every Uchiha in the Compound was on his tail. Even with his sensory abilities and impeccable chakra control, he was having a hard time losing his tails.

Fortunately, he had somehow sneaked into the Clan Head's House among all this chaos, now the only thing to do was to find the scroll.

Tobirama sneaked into another hallway, this one happened to be on the East Wing of the Main House, slightly away from the rest of the house. Now to think of it, it was weird why the East Wing would be farther away from the house, as if they wanted to separate it from the whole house? Before he could ponder over his thoughts, two familiar chakra signatures brushed with his sensory range, and he stiffened. He remembered these Chakra signatures very well, it was Madara and Izuna – _the sons of the Clan head._ Why were they coming this way?

Since it was a one way route, Tobirama decided to follow this hallway and strategized to find some hiding place until this chaos dies down. Madara and Izuna were catching up fast. Did they know he was here? That was the only explanation he had of the fact that why they were coming here. He pushed chakra into his legs and gained up speed as he took a turn, and found a door at the end of the hallway. He didn't find any chakra signatures brushing with his sensory range in the room, so he tried to open it, but it was locked. Without thinking much over it, he quickly unlocked the door with a trick, and entered the room, and closed it as soon as he stepped in and locked it back. He sighed in relief and turned to find some good hiding spot, but froze up when his gaze fell upon a figure sitting over the bed, reading a cheesy Romance Novel, in the extravagantly decorated room.

He scanned the girl from head to toe, analyzing her if she was a threat or not. It was strange how he couldn't sense her before, but then his chakra brushed over hers, and he realised that she has very small chakra reserves – _about the size of a civilian's_. He must've dismissed it subconsciously.

The girl wore an expensive kimono of dark blue colour, with white butterfly patterns over it. He couldn't tell her real age with the make-up on her face, but by her height he guessed she must be around age five to eight. Her luscious black hair was up in a neat bun, that looked a bit messed –as if someone had ruffled her hair- but her most striking feature was her green eyes that seemed to gleam like emeralds. She had notable Uchiha features, like high cheekbones, and that hair colour, but he wasn't sure because her eyes weren't the usual Black eyes like Uchihas usually had. The Uchiha genes are dominant, so he didn't really know if this child was an Uchiha, or was a civilian with some striking resemblance to the Uchiha Clan.

 _And why was she here anyways?_

The girl opened her mouth – _to maybe scream perhaps_ \- but Tobirama quickly covered the minor distance between them and placed her hand over her mouth and glared at her and threatened "Not a sound, or I will not hesitate to cut your throat."

The girl's eyes flickered over his head-plate that he wore, and must've seen the Senju Clan Symbol over it, since her eyes widened. Tobirama tensed when he sensed both Madara and Izuna coming nearer to this room. His eyes glanced at door, and she seemed to noticed this, and soon realized what this means. She placed her soft, dainty hand over his rough calloused one, and his red eyes snapped up to her green ones. She pulled it away a bit and said softly "Come with me."

Before he could protest, she surprisingly dragged him to her closet and shoved him in. _For a small girl, she sure had a tight grip._

"Stay here." She said as she pointed a finger at him and closed the closet door, only leaving it a tad bit open. Tobirama suppressed his chakra as he crouched down, tensed, as he watched through the gap from the closet.

The door of the room was unlocked, and Madara and Izuna stepped in. " _Hime_ , are you alright? Kaito said he sensed the infiltrator enter the East Wing." Madara asked with concern laced in his voice.

He held in his breath as his heart pounded in his chest. Why did he even followed the girl's advise anyways? He was doomed. She will tell them about him, and he'll be executed on the spot.

"Don't worry, No one was here." She said as she tilted her head and smiled reassuringly.

He breathed out in shock. The girl lied to the Uchihas for him? _Why?_

"Are you sure?" He asked dubiously, while Izuna narrowed his eyes.

"Yes." She said with a nod. Madara considered it for a bit and then nodded back and went out. Izuna followed him out, but was stopped by her as she asked in a hopeful tone "Hey, can I come out now? Please?"

"No." Izuna turned to her and glared at her harshly, "Stay here and look pretty , don't you dare come out." He then slammed the door shut, but not before saying, "You deserved it anyway!"

He could faintly hear Madara thwacking Izuna on the head with a indignant cry of "Izuna!" and his reply came with "What? It's true Brother!"

Tobirama bristled at the way he was treating the girl. Is this how the Uchihas treated women?

 _How despicable._

The girl huffed as she folded her arms and rolled her eyes. "Prat." She muttered under her breath, though it was loud enough for him to hear, and he couldn't help but smirk.

The girl waited for five minutes – _maybe checking if they'll come back or not_ , and then she walked towards the closet and opened it. Tobirama walked out of it, and nodded at her in Thanks.

"I don't know why you helped me out, but Thank you." He said and then turned towards the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked warily to him. "Do you have a death wish? Out there, everyone is looking around for you!"

"I have to complete my mission I was sent here for." He replied

"Oh, you mean this scroll?" Tobirama turned his head towards her, and almost had a heart attack when his eyes fell on the scroll in the hands of the girl. The girl's green eyes danced with amusement as she watched his shoulders tense.

Tobirama had actually dismissed the girl as a civilian but now seeing as she had the scroll, he was having his doubts. Why would the Uchihas lock up this girl in a separate part of the House? Was she a Clan member or a captive? The way Izuna had just treated her leaned towards her being a captive, but if she had been a captive, she'd have been treated much, much worse than this – _well, at least not like a hime_ \- unless, she is from some wealthy family and they want something in exchange for the girl from her family. That seems more like it.

 _But how did she get the scroll?_

In a moment, Tobirama crossed the distance between them and caught her by throat, slamming her back to the wall, causing the sound to resound all around the room. A _CRACK!_ Sound echoed in the room, making the girl scream for a moment, and bit her lip and tears welled up in her eyes – _Damn, he didn't mean to break her ribs, he was only trying to intimidate her to get some information!_ Steeling his heart, he glared at her and said "How did you get the scroll?"

She took in deep breaths and somehow spoke up, ignoring the pain blossoming from her chest, thanks to her now two broken ribs. _Damn this Senju kid has a strong hold!_ "That's irrelevant." She spoke harshly as she glared back at him, which was very similar to Uchiha glares he was used to receiving. _So this girl was Uchiha, huh?_ "Take this scroll, and go before you're found out. This stunt you pulled will definitely draw their attention."

He took the blue scroll warily from her hand and asked "Why…. Why are you helping me?"

"A few days ago an Uchiha assassin poisoned the Senju Matriach. This scroll contains the rare herbs that if mixed in right proportions, can cure the poison." Her eyes softened and glazed over when she said her next statement. "I'd also have done anything if I could've saved my Mother, but sadly she's dead for a long time." She gave him a wry smile and said "I wouldn't want anyone else to lose their mother too, especially because of stupid Clan feuds."

Because only a child can be desperate enough to go to this lengths to save his mother. She'd know, after all, she herself had wondered as _Lilliana Potter_ what she wouldn't have done to get her own lovely parents back.

His brain said that he shouldn't believe this girl. That she was an Uchiha, and Uchihas are skilled Liars. But somehow, his cold heart accepted her explanation as his hold on her throat eased, and he gently took the scroll from her hands.

"What's your name?" He asked her softly.

She paused for a bit, and then her eyes danced with amusement as she replied to him with a wobbly smile. "Call me _Rapunzal_ , for now."

At the very moment, the door slammed open, and Madara and Izuna rushed in, along with many Uchiha shinobi, and every one of them glared at him. Madara's eyes fell over the writhing form of the girl in Tobirama's hold, and his black eyes bled red into the three spinning commas of sharingan. He glared at Tobirama, and Tobirama lowered his gaze so as to not get caught in his sharingan's genjutsu.

" _Leave. Her. Alone. Senju._ " Each word of his was filled with venom, and the Uchiha heir radiated a huge amount of Killing Intent, making Tobirama tense even more.

Tobirama's face fell into an aloof mask, and he squashed his human side, and thought of a plan. He tightened his hold on the girl's neck, making her cry out in pain. The Uchihas tensed, especially Madara and Izuna – _the latter of whom himself activated his sharingan now, making him wonder why this girl was so important to them_ \- when he pointed a Kunai at her Jugular vein.

If this girl is as important to them as it seems, then taking her as hostage may be a ticket to get him out of this hell of a Clan Compound. _Hey,_ he was a shinobi first and foremost, he had a duty to fulfill and a mission to carry out!

"Step back, Or I'll kill her." He said in a cold tone, as he pressed the sharp kunai nearer to her neck, making a thin line of blood to trickle down.

The Uchihas glare increased tenfolds, and he knewit'd be better for him to get out of here before this situation escalates too much out of hands.

So, he dropped two smoke bombs to disorient the Uchihas for a while and got away, but not before kissing the girl's cheeks and whispering a _"_ Thank you _, Rapunzal."_ To her.

When the smoke cleared, the Uchihas didn't find the white haired Senju boy anywhere in their sight, while, Sayuri lay on the floor, unconscious, with a red blush on her cheeks.

Madara snapped out his orders "Izuna, take the Jonins and follow his trail. Do _NOT_ let him get away for the stunt he pulled." His eyes then fell over his little sister, and his voice softened "I'll take Sayuri to the Medics."

"Yes Brother!" Izuna said as his eyes flickered over to his sister's unconscious form, and then he, along with five other Uchiha Clan-members, jumped out of the window to follow Tobirama's trail.

Izuna growled under his breath, the black commas of his sharingan spinning wildly as he thought-

 _I'm going to kill you for this stunt you pulled, Tobirama Senju._

 _'_ No one _hurts my little sister and gets away with it.'_

* * *

 _Ugh_ , she was so _pathetic_. A guy kissed her on the cheek and she blacked out. Seriously, what the hell?

It was just a kiss on the cheek, nothing more! It's not like he kissed your lips or something! An unwanted image of the white haired boy kissing her lips was concocted by her brain, making her face turn redder as she blushed.

But she had to admit though, he was quite handsome, even though he had been only ten years old. He would surely break many hearts when he gets older.

Madara placed a hand over her forehead, startling her from her idiotic thoughts. "Her face is warm, she hasn't caught any flu. Has she?" He asked to the medic nin who was working hard on mending her two broken ribs with healing balms and bandaged her chest tightly –even though she didn't have any assets yet, being a seven year old and all, Madara still glanced away when the Medic nin bandaged her chest region. _Aw… her brother was so caring!_ She really lucked out in family in this life, it seems.

The medic, who happened to be an Old healer in his sixties, with greying black hair, coal black eyes and wrinkles over his fair skin – _looking like an Uchiha through and through_ \- reassured him "I don't think she has caught any fever, Lord Madara. The extra warmth is the effect of the herbs."

Sayuri's eyes twitched at the incompetence of the healer. There is a huge difference between ' _the extra-heating-effect_ ' of a herb and a blush. Seriously, where was Madame Pomphrey when you need her? If Poppy had been here, she would've smacked her head for her dirty thoughts and would've ranted for hours at her recklessness, all the while pouring horrible tasting potions down her throat forcefully.

The healer helped her into some robes that Madara brought for her, while making her drink a bland mixture of herbs, making her almost puke it out. _Goddammit_ , and she had thought Poppy's potions were worse. This was beyond horrible!

Tajima stormed into her room, startling the three of them. His sharingan eyes spun wildly while glaring at her, and she tried her best not to tremble in fear at the amount of Killing Intent he leaked. Izuna followed him into the room timidly, while ducking his head. _Ugh, damn you Izuna! Why can't you keep your mouth shut for once?!_

Tajima's eyes glanced over the Medic and he growled out _"Leave."_

The Healer didn't need to be told twice as he scurried out of the room at much faster speed than she had imagined a man his age to have.

She didn't realise she had been quivering in fear, well, not until Madara placed his hand over her arm, calming her down at least a bit to stop trembling.

"Father," Madara said in a cool tone as if the amount of killing Intent their Father was leaking did not faze him even a bit. "To what do we owe this visit?"

Tajima's eyes shifted to Madara as he gritted his teeth and said "the _Senju_ boy managed to get out of the compound." He gave Izuna a disdainful look, making the poor boy duck his head.

Madara's eyebrows furrowed in surprise, but he didn't say anything more. "I see." He said coolly. He had a feeling that this wasn't what was troubling his Father. "Anything else?"

"Izuna spotted the blue scroll with him before he got away, the scroll that you three had gotten after ambushing the Senju elite Team." Tajima's eyes snapped towards Sayuri, and his glare increased tenfold as he spat out at her "Pray tell, Sayuri, how did that _Senju_ boy managed to get that scroll, if you had _'supposedly'_ lost it during your journey here."

Sayuri cringed as three pairs of eyes fell on her. _Oh, Busted!_

"Wait, are you accusing Sayuri that she herself gave the scroll to Tobirama Senju?" Madara asked, bewildered.

Tajima didn't answer him, instead, his eyes were fixed on his disgrace of a daughter, who flinched under his gaze.

"Tell him he's wrong, Sayuri." Madara said as he turned to her, his voice had a barely pleading hint to it.

Sayuri bit her lower lip as guilt flooded her heart. The Gryffindor part of her felt uneasy and wanted to tell them the truth, but the Slytherin part of her argued back rationally that if she told them the truth, Tajima'd kill her. _Literally._

And she didn't want to die so soon. So, she clung to the Slytherin part as she looked Tajima in the eye, and lied easily "I didn't give him the scroll, Father."

Madara and Izuna relaxed at her statement, but Tajima didn't. Instead, he asked "then how did he get the scroll?"

Her mind worked overdrive and immediately came up with a well-proofed lie "Even though Brother Madara had warned me not to come out, I decided to disobey him anyways." She ducked her head in apology and glanced sheepishly at Madara and continued "So, I skimmed through my things in the weapons pouch, and came upon the scroll. Turns, out, I had placed a genjutsu on it such that any enemy nin stumbling upon it will only think of it as a normal storage scroll. However, the Genjutsu backfired on me, making me believe it was another storage scroll of mine, and hence I believed I lost the scroll on the way. I was thinking of giving the scroll to Brother Madara after the intruder was caught, but I never got the chance."

There, simple and believable. Tajima won't find any loopholes in this lie, since even Elite Uchihas suffer from the effects of Genjutsu backfiring, and she was only a seven year old after all.

Tajima narrowed his eyes and asked her "How did the Senju boy managed to take you as his hostage? You're a kunoichi, you have better skills than that."

 _Merlin, what is this? Some interrogation of sorts?_

"That boy was stronger and faster than me and took me by surprise." She replied without missing a beat. It was partially true though. The Senju boy had been faster and stronger than her, given that he was older than her. "I never stood a chance against him."

"Are you telling me that you managed to defeat five Elite Senjus but a scrawny Senju boy managed to catch you off-guard?" Tajima asked suspiciously.

 _Well, when he phrases it like that, it makes her look like a moron._

And she wasn't a moron. _Oh no, not at all._ If anything, he himself was a moron if he actually believes that she alone had defeated the Five Elite Senjus. She had just set up the traps, all the heavy work was done by Madara and Izuna on that mission.

"It wasn't that hard. I had Big Brother Madara and Izuna with me." She pointed out to me.

Tajima glowered at her and said hatefully "You're a disappointment to the clan."

The Clan, the Clan! Does anything mattered to him other than the Clan? She was sick of it, _really!_ It was like a broken tape recorder repeating the same lines again and again.

"As a punishment to atone for your mistakes, you will be sent to the North Border tomorrow, along with two Uchiha Elites for Patrol duty." Tajima sneered at her.

The Northern Borders of the Uchiha territory were the farthest, and there were rumours that any Uchiha that goes to that territory doesn't usually come back sane. That is the most bloody place in all the Elemental nations – _even bloodier than the Battlegrounds and that's saying something_ \- with rumors of strange creatures, and insane cults residing in that area. How the heck did the Uchihas maintained that place was a mystery.

And Madara and Izuna knew this, it was evident by the looks of horror on their places, as they protested heavily against it. "But Father, she is just a child! You can't just send her to that place!" izuna argued with him, surprising her.

"If you want, I will go in her place." Madara offered to him. "Besides, she hasn't even healed yet. Her injuries would interfere in her mission." He tried to reason with their father, but to no avail.

"I don't care." Tajima glowered at her. "She will depart for the Northern territory tomorrow, and that's final."

"Of course, father." She answered colly.

Tajima had a death wish for her, this was at least clear to her. But he doesn't know that she isn't the one to go down so easily.

Besides, she was the Mistress of Death. _What can go wrong?_

* * *

She had been wrong. So wrong. She had been cocky and over-confident, and now she had to pay the price for it.

She should've noticed the strange gleam in Tajima's eyes before she departed, she really should have. It was all a set up to kill _her._

Never ever in her life before had she felt so pissed. And _angry._ Merlin, this cold fury running through her veins made her want to paint this world in red with her bare hands. She hadn't felt this angry even when her Godfather had died before her eyes in her previous life.

She had to deal with a deranged cult of morons worshiping an Insane God who loves to torture, back-stabbing Uchiha Elites, who left her alone to deal with twenty of those insane cult members, and Merlin was she pissed. Who wouldn't after all, when twenty crazy maniacs want to sacrifice you to their God?

And what made that matter worse, was the fact that the deranged God, _Jashin_ , summoned himself before her when he recognized her as Death's Mistress, and _branded_ her like some cattle, saying that when she turns seventeen in this mortal realm, he'll come back for her and make her his slave for eternity.

The stupid mark of _Jashin_ on her left arm was still burning against her flesh.

She was barely even alive after that fight. This mortal body would've disintegrated faster than you could say _"Quidditch!"_ If not for Death who had been pumping magic into her continuously for Eighteen Hours constantly, before Madara and Izuna arrived.

The three back-stabbers had gone back to the Clan and informed them that she was dead. _Bastards._

Thankfully, Madara and Izuna didn't believe them – _or maybe they did, and just wanted to have a last look at her lifeless body_ \- and had come running towards the Northern Border and found her. They took her back, and ordered the best Uchiha healers to heal her.

The operation itself lasted four hours. After that she was considered stable, but would be bed-ridden for two months straight.

And she had seen the disappointed look on Tajima's face, and that made it clear that he had wanted her dead, and it was all a big set up planned by him. _Asshole._

So of course, she didn't felt even a bit of remorse when she plotted his Death. Because if she excelled at anything, it was at taking lives.

 _She was Master of death, after all. You can't expect anything less from her._

* * *

The next day, the Uchihas found Tajima dead, the Healer declared the cause to be a heart attack. The Uchihas grieved the loss of their Clan Head for some-time, and then made Madara the next Head of the Uchiha Clan.

As soon as he took the Mantle of the Uchiha Clan Head, he had ordered the execution of the three uchihas who had left her alone in the Northern territory to die -because if there was one thing Uchihas hated the most, it was traitors. He also found out that his Father had plotted all this against Sayuri, but since he was dead, Madara could do anything, even if she really had a burning desire to set his father's ass on fire with the Grand Fireball jutsu.

While unbeknownst to him, Tajima suffered the consequences of his actions in his afterlife, where he has to work like a labourr day and night in the Hell's factory, with many other unlucky souls, all the while his wife and his sons- Ren and Ken gave him an earful of how poorly he had treated his daughter.

His other son Daisuke hadn't even looked at him, simply sniffed at him haughtily and got back to the Damned Paperwork he had to complete before the Death spirit comes and chews out his ears for not completing his Mistress's paperwork.

 _After-Life is so NOT fair._

* * *

 _ **EXTRA-**_

Death stood before her, his dark eyes drank in her broken and battered before him,his dark hair glistened in moonlight, and black, tattered robes billowed around him. His pale skin, paler than hers, was in stark contrast with his dark surroundings, and glowed when the light from fire fell over it. Death had many forms, and most of them are for terrifying mortals- _because it's really amusing to scare mortals with one of his scary disguise or another. Normally, he wouldn't take a mortal form, but his Master liked this form of his, and he never had the heart to deny his Master of anything_ -not that he had any heart to begin with, but still. I think you get the point.

 _His dark eyes glanced over his like one looks over their precious prize,_

 _Because she was his most precious possession._

 _Because she was his Master, and he was her servant._

 _Their relationship may not be a healthy one,_

 _but it was deeper than any bond he had ever had._

 _After all, Death had only one Master,_

 _And even Fate won't be able to help those Bastards who hurt his Master._

She opened her sparkling green eyes –which were the most beautiful thing in every Universe, according to him- and she glanced at him, and he swore his un-beating heart skipped a beat. "Death." She said in that lovely voice of hers that sent thrills down his spine.

The Spirit Death knelt down before her, and bowed. "Master." He said. His voice was raspy, yet powerful.

 _Some say he was obsessed with his Master,_

 _He'd neither agree with them, nor claim otherwise._

 _Because he has waited eons for the one_

 _who would be able to hold his power._

 _He had watched over her for a lifetime,_

 _He won't let the mistakes of past be repeated._

 _Yes, she was his Master,_

 _But only because he chose her to be._

"I have filed a complaint to the Higher Spirits." Death said in that raspy voice of his. "I will make sure strict actions will be taken against that minor God who dared to harm you, Mistress."

Her lips quirked upwards in a smile that he loved, and she gazed at him warmly, and said "….Thank you."

A comfortable silence hung before them, which was only broken later by his Master.

"Death, will you do me a favor?" She asked, her voice sounding as if she was waiting for him to deny her request.

His heart clenched painfully. How can he deny her anything? Even if he could, he wouldn't deny her anything. So, he answered "Yes, Mistress."

"Tajima Uchiha." Her green eyes hardened as she spat out the mortal's name hatefully. "I want him dead before the sun rises tomorrow. Cast his soul to the Hell side of the _Realm of the Dead_ , make his afterlife as painful as possible."

The mortal she was talking about still had three years to live. If he takes his life now, then Fate would bitch about it to him for the next century. But he would do it, because his Master has requested him so. He didn't have the heart, or the power, to deny her of anything.

"Yes Mistress, I'll do it right away." He said as he disappeared into the shadows and got to work, but not before casting his dark eyes over her lithe form for one last time, and especially zeroed on the mark burning over her left arm, making him want to torture the stupid Minor God who dare to not only lay a hand on _his_ Master, but brand his mark into her skin.

 _She was his, and he was hers._

 _No one can say otherwise._

 _Because she is, and always will be his Master,_

 _And he, her humble servant._

 _He would do anything she says,_

 _Because death follows one, and only one Master_

 _For whom he had waited for Eternity._

* * *

 **A/n: Lol, I think I outdid myself this time. did you like this chapter? I've been working on it for days.**

 **And did you like teh Little FLUFF moment between Tobirama and Sayuri? I had so much fun in righting that scene! If someone as handsome as Tobirama would kiss my cheek, i would also have fainted.**

 **And, what do you think about death's obsession with Sayuri? I think I portrayed it well, but i may be wrong. I actually got this idea after reading another story, which also happens to have name '** _Memento Mori_ **', but is a Crossover between Fairy Tail and Harry Potter. it's a really amazing story. i think you should try it out!**

 **So, what do you think of this chapter? Good? Bad?**

 **Tell me what you think! i'm waiting for your REVIEWS!**


	5. A Dream For Peace

**A/n: Oh. My. God. 506 Favorites, 727 follows and 136 Reviews?! I love you guys! Really! Thank you so much everyone!**

 **Okay, so this chapter may not be as entertaining as the previous ones, but hey! I tried my best! Yup, this is a filler Chapter. And tomorrow is my Botany II Paper, so I may not be able to reply to all your reviews, but I want all my reviewers to know that I really appreciate your Reviews. Really. I may not have been able to Update this chapter, if you all haven't kept supporting me. So thanks to every single one of you for reading my story, and following, favoriting, or Reviewing it. Thanks guys!**

 **A special thanks to my Guest reviewers! I appreciate you guys Reviews! Thanks everyone!**

 **P.S. If you all to try the poll which'll decide whom should I pair up Sayuri with. I wuld really like you all to try that poll! The Voting will end after fourteen days, aka on 4 April, 2017! You guys have plenty of time by then!**

 **SUMMARY: AU/Fem!Harry: Why was she the unlucky one to once again be dumped into a world full of utter morons? What did she do in her previous life to deserve this –wait, don't answer that. Fem!Harry-as-Master-Of-Death, Warring-Clans Era, Fem!Harry-born-as-youngest-sister-of-Madara-and-Izuna**

 **DISCLAIMER: Yeah, yeah I don't own Naruto and Harry Potter.**

 **WARNING: Language, fem!Harry's sarcasm, Weasleys and Dumbledore Bashing, Death-is-a-moron, plot holes.**

 **Don't like, Don't Read.**

* * *

 _"But you know, happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light."_

 **― J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban**

* * *

Life turned out quite better for her when Tajima died. The Uchiha Clan members slowly warmed up to her – _well, as much as a Clan filled with people who have a stick quite high up their asses can warm up to anyone_ \- and even though she questioned their stupidity many times, she has come to forgive them for their bias towards her during her young years. Turns out, they had acted like jerks because of Tajima's animosity towards her. They had done so thinking that there must be a reason for Tajima's animosity towards her, after all no one hates another human being for no reason.

Seriously, why can't people in this world think for themselves? What is with them and their sheep mentality? It's as if - _If one decides to shun a child for crimes she never did, then Ooh! She must have done something really wrong! Let us shun her too!_ Like seriously, what the _hell?!_

 _Is it any wonder why she thinks that people in this world are total and utter morons?_ I don't think so.

Anyway, after Tajima's death, the Uchiha Clan members started easing up to her. They began to observe her more, making their own observations when they realized that unlike their previous Clan Leader, Madara did not hate her. In fact, everyone in the clan knew that Madara downright _adored_ his little sister. If anyone did something to piss him off, they just have to convince Sayuri to handle the matter, and Madara's anger would be gone in a _poof!_ She had acted as a mediator for so many relatives that now she believed that every one of the Uchiha Clansmen owed her a favor.

Her pranks and loud personality which once was despised by her family, was now like a fresh breath of air for them. Now, some of them even helped her prank others. _Unbelievable, right?_

They would often spy on her training sessions, and in the end concluded that Sayuri was indeed a talented kunoichi. Her sharp intellect and keen observational as well as planning skills made her a formidable tactician that had won the Uchihas many wars. Her Genjutsu was sub-par with any Elite Uchiha, Her Taijutsu had gotten better these years and the various Ninjutsus she had in her arsenal made her a fearsome opponent. And her random bouts of Magic made her relatives believe that she had unlocked another Kekkei-Genkai, and now she had gotten various marriage proposals from not only the Clan members but also from the Allies of the Uchiha Clan. She'd have bitched about it, if she didn't know about how Madara seethed every time and contemplated Murder whenever any proposal for her marriage – _or her betrothel_ \- came to him for petitioning. And _Merlin_ , Izuna was _worse_. He had _actually_ murdered two of her 'suitors' – _everyone suspected it had been him behind those murders, but no one can prove it since there's no evidence._ She'd smirk gleefully whenever the Uchihas brother go on a warpath whenever she gets such dumb proposals. _Misery loves company, after all._

Add to the fact that someone – _she bet her title as 'Master of Death' that it had been that bastard Izuna_ \- commented once offhandedly to her Clan members that she had activated her sharingan when she had been just a one-year old baby. And now she was hailed as a _prodigy_ and the Uchiha Clan downright pampered her. It had been amusing for a while, but after that, it turned annoying.

As if her status as a prodigy and adorable Princess of their Clan head wasn't enough to give her a headache, the rising numbers of her fan-base made her headache turn into a full-blown _migraine_. If she had previously thought that Madara's and Izuna's fangirls were annoying, then her fan-base were downright _intolerable_. They'd give her sweets, flowers, declare their love for her almost five times in any conversation, and won't even hesitate to drug her, and the worse thing was, the bastards ere perfect stalkers – _creepy little bastards_. The bastards even had the gut to stalk her when she had been _bathing!_ _Seriously!_ If Madara and Izuna hadn't _'accidently'_ threw a huge ass grand-fireball at them and chased them away, she won't have ever stepped into the bathtub naked, and even in a shower. It eased her paranoia when Izuna agreed to be the Watchman while she bathes. _At least during her shower time she won't have to deal with creepy stalkers._ She would receive at least ten gifts minimum, and that too on a bad day. Once, the fanboys and fangirls went way too overboard, and covered the whole compound's pavement road with flowers and would shower rose petals at her whenever she walked around anywhere in the Compound.

And if she thought that her fanboys – _and fangirls_ \- were bad, then their Leader was worse. _Akihiro Uchiha_ , who once had been her crazy stalker, has now outright declared himself as her ' _future'_ husband. He had bragged once that Sayuri was betrothed to him – _she hadn't known about that._ Apparently, Tajima did stuff behind her back to make her life much more miserable than it already was. _Bad, bad Daddy._ Remind her to suggest to Death to increase his Labor shift in Hell's factory – _and by suggest, she means seduce, because even she wasn't blind to Death's obsession with her. Merlin, it's so easy to make Death do things for her with just a flutter of her eyelashes_. Anyway, she went to Madara and tipped him off about it, and her brother dug out the Paperwork of the Betrothal agreement and it's copies from God knows where, and ' _accidently_ ' set it on fire. _Kami, she's come to love Madara and his 'accidents'._

Though she really wished that he would one day ' _accidently_ ' set Akihiro Uchiha on fire, because he was that bastard was making her life a living hell. It doesn't matter to him that their betrothal Agreement was in ashes, he has vowed to win her heart by any means necessary.

Oh _Merlin!_ All this fuss, and she hasn't even gone through puberty yet. If her life is difficult now, it will be downright _hell_ when she goes through puberty. She wonders how Madara and Izuna would manage to keep her fan-base at bay. If this keeps going on, she'd just swear off mortals and elope with Death – _just so she can get away from her annoying fans_.

She was only eleven years old and she has to deal with all this shit. Can't she have a peaceful and _normal_ life for once?

 _But then again, what fun would it be?_

* * *

Madara rubbed his temple and eyed her tiredly – _poor boy has started developing winkles and stress lines as of all the work and stress. And he was only Nineteen!_ He sighed and said in a resigned tone "Sayuri, I know fanboys are irritating and all, but you do _not_ use Torture Curse Jutsu at them for minor problems."

She raised her eyebrows. So yeah, she _may_ have thrown a Cruciatous curse on one of her fanboys, and she _may_ have enjoyed it a little bit. _So what?_ "Really?" she asked in an innocent tone that only she can muster. "But Big Brother Izuna said so otherwise." She said with a shrug.

Madara's eyes landed over his brother who sat in a corner, checking on Mission reports in his Office. Izuna – _feeling his glare on him_ \- looked up and held his hands in surrender. "What?" He said. "You really didn't expect me to just ask her to forgive those bastards who spiked her drink with a highly potent aphrodisiac drug?"

Madara stilled for a moment, and then a huge amount of Killing Intent filled the room, his onyx eyes bleeding red of sharingan. Madara said in a seething tone "Why is the fucker still alive?"

Sayuri gave him a _beaming_ smile and said "We decided that you should do the honors this time, Brother."

Madara's lips split into a deranged grin and he said darkly "With Pleasure." Saying this, he graciously stormed out of the room, while Izuna hot on his heels, chuckling _sinisterly_ -

"Oh this is gonna be so _good_! Someone give me some Popcorns." He then added as an afterthought. "And Marshmallows." He then shook his head and said "And Dango."

 _Tch, Over-protective Elder brothers with a huge sister-complex._ They had once even suggested – _begged actually_ \- to lock her up in a high tower far, _far_ away from the civilization so that no boy would dare to taint their innocent little sister. According to them, _no_ man was worthy enough for their _adorable_ little sister. _Ugh, Crazy idiots._

Unknown to her, a small smile bloomed on her lips, as her eyes sparkled with love and affection for her idiot brothers.

Sure, they may be a little bit crazy – _okay, okay, she agrees, they are batshit insane_ \- but they were her crazy brothers, and she won't have them any other way.

* * *

Sayuri was tired of this War, this unnecessary Killing. This was all so stupid, _really_. At least in her previous World the War was justified. They had to overthrow a Dark Lord who was hell bent on destroying the Muggles and Muggleborn Wizards. Here, no one knew why they were all fighting with each other, just that they had to. And if you ever ask them "Why so?" then they would either direct the conversation on some other topic, or would rant about how their enemies have killed their enemies, and how they should avenge their family-members Deaths. _Hypocrites._

If you look at it this way, you'd find that this is all a part of a Cycle. A cycle that fuels people's hatred and revenge and make them go blind with their revenge that they can't see the facts clearly. This was a War that has no endings in sight. This War has no purpose, no hope, just some people dragging out grudges of ages ago. She doesn't know if this cycle of Hatred will ever end, but she does know that every Cycle has a starting Point. _And she is determined to find that point._ She will find out who is pitting every Clan against each other, and what their motive is. Because no one does anything without a motto, and if this person who has started this chain of events was making everyone fight with Each other, then there must be a reason for it. She had her plans regarding this problem, but right now she can't act on it, because her family _needs_ her. They were at the most gruesome point in the War, and if she disappears now, she had a feeling that the Uchiha Clan will collapse. They were starting to have hope again – _of what, she didn't know, but she had seen the way her relatives' eyes light up when they see her_ \- she won't let their hopes get crush so cruelly. She was the light in this dark Work, the hope in this despair. _She won't let anyone down_. She would fight and bleed with them, until this War comes to a stalemate for some-time so she can at least get some time to do her research.

Sadly, stale-mate doesn't come easily, at least not till the two opposite sides in the War forms truce – _temporarily, or permanently, that depends on them_ \- and she knew that Senju Clan's new Leader- Hashirama Senju- tried many times to get her brother Madara to agree on a truce, her brother would always shrug it off. Her Brother himself was conflicted about this proposal, because while she supported it wholeheartedly, Izuna was truly against it, saying that "The Uchihas don't need the damn Senjus for anything." _Is it a wonder she hates that brat of her brother?_ The Bastard doesn't even know when to shut up.

So yeah, the war was at it's peak at this point, with the Uchihas been driven back at three sides by Senju Clan, Kaguya Clan and Hagoromo Clan on each sides. Madara was trying his best to maintain the morals in their Clan, but it was failing spectacularly, considering that her brother himself was stressing a lot. He has to split his attention to the three matters simultaneously, as well as take care of their Clan and deal with clients and Missions. Even though she and Izuna help him out as much as they can, their brother still always had much work for him.

Poor Madara would get grey hairs sooner at this rate.

"What happened, Brother?" she asked Madara when she found him crouched in his chair, tiredly reading over a scroll while massaging his temple as if he had a headache. Maybe he had. "You seemed troubled." She said in a soft tone.

Madara sighed heavily, and he looked as if he'd pass out from exhaustion and stress. She entered the room along with Izuna, and exchanged a concerned look with him. Madara didn't say anything, instead he threw the scroll over to her, which she caught with ease. She scanned it with her eyes, and she knew that Izuna was also reading it from over her shoulders, if his hovering presence behind her was anything to go by.

She pursued her lips when she realized that the news was not good. The Kaguya Clan had dragged the Uchiha forces back quite a lot, and invaded their territory. They have also killed many of their Clan members. The bastards were hard to kill, what with their ability to create much harder and denser bones in their bodies and using it as their weapons. Also, their lust for blood and violence was very high, and usually resulted in slaughter of entire battalions. It was a wonder that at least sixty-eight Uchihas were alive from their direct assault. But still, it was very, very few numbers than the one-hundred and forty that they had sent to fight six months ago on the South-Western Borders to fight against Kaguya Clan.

The Hogoromo Clan was causing unrest in the east, while the Senju Clan, led by Hashirama Senju was being a nuisance in around the Norther Border. Between these three Clans, the Uchihas sure have their work cut out for them.

"I don't know if I should join the Battlefront on the South western borders or stay here and direct attacks against the Senju Clan." Madara confessed as he leaned against his chair tiredly. "I know I should join the assault against Kaguya Clan, because it'll be best for us, but I can't leave the Senju Clan, and Hashirama to you guys."

And he was right. If anyone had the power to face Hashirama senju heads on, then that happened to be Madara. _Merlin_ , even she was afraid of what that Senju can do, and she had seen his attacks on the Battlefield. It's common sense to be wary of a person who can grow and control an entire Forest with a single hand sign. Anyone who knows about – _or been to_ \- the Forbidden Forest and the Wimping Willow round the Hogwarts Castle knows how deadly trees can be. She'd never think of facing that guy head on even in her _dreams_.

But being the Leader of the Clan, Madara had the right to head to the Battlefield on the south western Border and lead their Clan against the Kaguya Clan. After all, only a Leader can lead their people to victory if they have enough courage, even if the odds are set against them. Madara is needed on the Battlefield, but he is also needed here.

As a Nara would say, _what a troublesome situation._

She sighed and closed her eyes, and listed off ideas that can help them out in this time of crises. She made plans, and strategized them from every angle, and finally offered her solution.

"Brother," she said, making Madara snap out of his tired trance. "I think you should stay here and lead the attacks against the Senjus. There's no one who can fight against Hashirama Senju and come out alive, well unless it's you. So, you have to stay here and take care of Senjus."

"But-"

She interrupted him and continued. "Leave the rest to us, brother." She then turned to Izuna and said "Brother Izuna, I want you to deploy to the East and deal with the situation against Hogoromo clan. Stamp down on those pests and make sure they never try again to rise against the Uchiha Clan."

Izuna nodded his head, and then asked in confusion "wait, what about the Kaguya Clan?"

"As for the Kaguya Clan," she said as she pursued her lips and looked at madara, knowing he won't like her idea at all. "I wish to join the Battlefront against them and lead the Clan to victory."

Cue a two minute silence. And then-

 _"WHAT?!"_

"Are you insane, Sayuri- _hime_?! That's Kaguya Clan we're talking about! They aren't like the foes you've fought so far! They show no mercy at all! They will obliterate you!" Izuna argued.

She narrowed her eyes and said "Are you doubting my skills?"

"No, we do not doubt your skills." Madara said as he shook his head. "Look, we know how skillful you are, and we agree that you are a one in a kind Genius. But people of Kaguya Clan are fearsome warriors. They are ruthless, cold hearted and often go mad with bloodlust." He placed his hand over her shoulder and said "You won't stand a chance against them."

Sayuri tilted her head and smirked "Don't underestimate me, Brother. I still have some tricks up my sleeves."

"You possibly think your stupid tricks will work against Kaguya Clan members?" Izuna asked incredulously.

Sayuri raised an eyebrow as she turned to him. "It works fine on you."

Izuna spluttered as his face turned red "B-But that's different!"

She pouted innocently and asked "How so brother?" Realization dawned on her and she said "You think they're stronger than you, don't you?"

Izuna's face turned redder – _if that was even possible_ \- and he clenched his fist and shouted out "Stop twisting my words, Sayuri! I hate it when you do that!"

"Aw!" she gushed as she pinched Izuna's cheeks. "You look so cute when you're angry."

"Sayuri!"

She laughed at his antics, but yelled out in surprise when Madara smacked her head. "Stop changing the subject, Sayuri." Madara said sternly as he gave her a pointed look.

She glared at him as she rubbed the back of her head. She then sighed exasperatedly and said "Look, Believe me, okay? I will be fine." Her expression softened and she stepped up and hugged Madara "Stop worrying so much about me, Brother. I will be fine, I promise."

Madara exhaled sharply and hugged his sister tightly, as if she'd disappear the next moment if he releases her. "Alright then." He said as he released her from the hug.

"But brother-" Izuna protested but stopped when Madara held his hand up.

"I believe in you _Hime_." Madara said as he patted her head, to which she just smiled brightly at him. He then eyed both his younger siblings and said "Tomorrow you two will depart at dawn for your destined Battlefronts. Pack up and get all the rest you can. Show them the power of the Uchiha Clan."

"Hai!" Both of them said in unison.

"Dismissed." He waved his hand off in a dismissive gesture, and Izuna and Sayuri turned to walk out of the room, but stopped when they heard Madara say in a quiet tone-

"Give them Hell, Sayuri."

She smirked, and her eyes turned a darker shade of green that promised pain and Death to their enemies. A shiver of terror ran down Izuna's spine, and he was glad that he wasn't her target this time. "With pleasure." She said darkly and walked out of the room with the grace of a warrior Queen.

* * *

The Battle against the Kaguya Clan turned out very gruesome, especially with so less soldiers in her troop. But with her cunning strategies and well made plans, the Kaguya Clan stood no chance against them. But even if they were winning the war, she never enjoyed the Victory. To win the battle, she had to make many sacrifices, and the blood of all of them was on her hands. You'd think that being the Master of Death would make her desensitized with deaths of people, but unfortunately for her, it just made her feel more guilty when anyone close to her died because of her.

The war against Kaguya Clan lasted Three Years. It was a turning point in History of the Warring States Era, as later it'd be known as the last most gruesome Battle to be fought before the Peace finally settled on these lands. The Uchiha Clan would've been defeated if it hadn't been for her. For three years she remained there on the Battlefront with other soldiers, killing, plotting attacking the enemies, and guiding the Uchiha Clan to Victory. Her Battle Tactics and skills were so formidable on the Battlefield, that whenever she arrived on a Battlefield, not even a single enemy got back to their camp alive, and that earned her the moniker of the _"Goddess of Death."_ With her well laid plans, the victory was slow, but sure.

It was a bittersweet moment for them. They had won the War, but lost so many people dear to them. After fighting alongside each other for three years, she became close to many people in the camp. One of them had been _Miyu Uchiha_. The woman was six years older than her, and had a sweet personality. If Sayuri was loud and manipulative, Miyu was shy and innocent. Sayuri would admit that Miyu was the only person Sayuri would ever think as her best friend. The girl never had any ulterior motive in befriending Sayuri. Miyu had been alone all her life, since people always bullied her due to her shy and quiet nature. But Miyu prevailed against every obstacle and tried her best to learn Battle skills and be a Kunoichi of worthy skills. Her Genjutsu was S-class, and her skill with weapons was absolutely amazing.

However, Miyu was pregnant. Her husband had died during the War, leaving her and her child all alone. The poor man hadn't even known that his wife was pregnant. Sayuri tried many times to make Miyu go back to the Uchiha Compound, because after all, a Battlefield was not a very good place for birthing a child, but that damn woman was so stubborn! She said –as I quote _"I want my best friend to be there by my side when my child opens his eyes in this world, Sayuri- hime."_

How could she have sent her away after that? Sayuri tried her best, really, but in the end, it had all been for naught. Miyu's water broke during a battle, and she took a hit for Sayuri, making the highly denser bone that had been used as a sword to cut Sayuri in half, was now embedded in Miyu's stomach as the woman stood defiantly before her.

 _"W-Why?" she choked out._

 _She gave her a pained smile as her body trembled with pain from her abdomen, and she said "Because you are my first and best friend."_

Sayuri tried her best to save her, but in the end, she could not do anything. Miyu died in her arms, but not before giving birth to a beautiful son.

 _Sayuri cradled the new born baby in her arms after erecting a barrier around them, tears streaming down her eyes as she held the baby before Miyu's drooping eyes. "Look Miyu," she said with a wobbly smile, "you had a baby boy. Congratulations."_

 _The woman placed a trembling hand over her son's head, and sobbed. "H-He's beautiful."_

 _"He is." Sayuri agreed as she tried to give the baby to his mother, but miyu shook her head._

 _"Take care of him." She said in a tired tone, and in that moment Sayuri knew that her best friend won't live much longer._

 _She choked out a sob as she nodded. "I will."_

The smile she gave her was so radiant that it made her forgot to breath for a second. And then Miyu closed her eyes and fell into blissful oblivion with a smile on her face, and took her last breath in Sayuri's arms. Sayuri's agonized screams were muffled by the Battle cries around the battlefield.

Miyu's child was adorable. His presence lighted up their dark and gloomy camp. He was loved by every Uchiha present in the camp. The baby had usual aristocratic Uchiha features- black hair, onyx eyes and pale skin. However, his small nose was similar to Miyu's and his jaw was firm- must've been from his Dad. The boy would have hordes of Fangirls if his looks were anything to go by.

 _"Hime?" Kaito Uchiha, a Medic Nin in their camp, asked her as she watched the baby boy sleeping peacefully in a make-shift cradle. When she looked at the man standing next to her, he shifted nervously on his two feet and asked "what are you going to name him?"_

 _Sayuri walked towards the make-shift cradle, and picked the baby gently. The baby opened his eyes, and stared at her emerald green eyes, but did not cry. Instead, he grabbed some strands of her hair and moved it over to his mouth and drooled all over it. Her eyes softened at that, and she was reminded of many times teddy had done the same thing in her previous life when she took care of her newborn Godson. This baby reminded her so much of her Godson that it hurts. It was like looking in a mirror._

 _"Kagami." She said softly as she smiled at the boy and then turned to Kaito. "His name will be Kagami Uchiha from now on."_

And that's how Kagami became an inseparable part of her life. But the Battlefield was no place to raise a child, and she knew it. The wise thing to do would be to send him away back to their Home, and request Madara and Izuna to take care of the child till she comes back. But she didn't have the ehart to part with the child whom she had sworn to protect. Raising a child in the Battlefield was foolishness, but she'd try her damn best to keep him to her than to send him away. She can protect him if he's in her sight, but if she sends him away, who knows what will happen to him. The Uchiha Elders were idiots, and even if Madara didn't want to send a child to the War, the Elders would just force him to do so, just like they had done to her, and so many other children. He might die if she wasn't there to protect him. She didn't want to loose him too. She has already lost a Godson, she refused to loose another too.

 _"Will you send him back to the Compound, Sayuri-hime?" One of the shinobi asked her as she kept an eye on the ten months old baby as he crawled around the camp, while the others put away any sharp and pointy things away from his reach so as it may not hurt him._

 _"No." she said as she pursued her lips, and by the scowl on the other man's face, she knew he was not happy with her answer. But she didn't care about his opinion, and by the expressions on her face, he figured that out too._

Sometimes, she really hated this world. There was no place peaceful enough to raise children. Children who hadn't even crossed ten years of age were sent on battlefields to fight for the sake of their families. No wonder life expectancy was so low in these times. People are being so desperate now, that they don't hesitate to send their own children to war. How is this all fair? How can they willingly send their sons and daughters to fight, but get furious at even the idea of forming a Truce with their enemies? Is peace really impossible? Would Kagami also have to live through this War torn Era? Will Miyu's sacrifice be for naught?

 _Is there really no way to achieve peace?_


	6. A Delusional Spirit

**_A/N:_ Hii everyone! Long time no see! It has been what, ten days or something, right? Hehehehe, told you I'd be busy! Oh, i gotta remind you that the Poll's deadline is by 5th April, so if you wanna vote on who to pair up Sayuri with, then now's your chance. Go to my Profile, and click on the Poll. **

**So... 614 avorites, 851 reviewers and 178 Reviews?! Oh My god, Am i in heaven? *pinches self* (Ow, no I'm not. Heh, a girl can dream right?) You guys are all awesome, really! Thanks everyone who favorited and followed my story! You guys are the best, really!**

 **I think my head is still spinning after writing this huge ass chapter. This chapter contains most of your answers, and if you still have any confusion, well, Review it or PM me and I'll try my best to sate your curiosity. this chapter may confuse you more, and may not be much by your standards, but just so you know, i spent ive days on it. I got Writer's Block majority of times, and even though i wanted to rush through all this part and skip to Konoha's forming, I decided to take my time, and explain how Spirit World Works, and how what does sayuri's title of 'Master of Death' title really means. I got some Constructive Criticism by some lovely readers, and I tried to overcome those problems by answering them through this chapter. if you're still not satisfied by this chapter, then I'm sorry, I'll try my best to correct my mistakes, though don't expect me to change Sayuri's personality or something like that that may have a huge role in my story, because frankly I did warn you in the first Chapter as well as in Author's note of every chapter that Sayuri (fem!Harry) is quite OOC and hence is very different rom the original personality of Harry Potter. So please stop criticising about her personality, coz that's not gonna change even if you scold me about it.**

 **To every Reviewer that has reviewed to me, whether it be a Guest Reviewer or any fellow Reader on Faniction, I just have two words or you. "THANK YOU!" I love reading every single one of your reviews, whether it be a praise for the story or any constructive criticism. I'm really sorry I will not be able to reply any of your Reviews for the previous chapter, you see I still have exams going on, and it's a miracle that i even had time to update this story. But don't be offended or disappointed guys, i swear i will reply to your reviews as soon as I can, in about a day or so. Your Reviews mean SO MUCH to me, so please never stop reviewing on my story, okay? Love you Guys!**

 **SUMMARY: AU/Fem!Harry: Why was she the unlucky one to once again be dumped into a world full of utter morons? What did she do in her previous life to deserve this –wait, don't answer that. Fem!Harry-as-Master-Of-Death, Warring-Clans Era, Fem!Harry-born-as-youngest-sister-of-Madara-and-Izuna**

 **DISCLAIMER: *cries anime tears* I don't own Naruto and Harry Potter.**

 **WARNING: Language, fem!Harry's sarcasm, Weasleys and Dumbledore Bashing, Death-is-a-moron, plot holes, Character Deaths.**

 **Don't like, Don't Read**

* * *

 _"Because, sometimes you've got to think about more than your own safety! Sometimes you've got to think about the greater good! This is war!"_

 **― J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**

* * *

 _"Flying Rajin Slice!"_

 _Tobirama's sword slashed through Izuna's chest, and there were splatters of blood everywhere._

 _"NO! IZUNA!"_

* * *

One minute Sayuri had been patrolling the borders along with her team, and the next moment the world around her _shifted_ , and she found herself falling freely into an abyss of darkness, as her magic crackled inside her angrily, and she tried her best to not throw up.

Fourteen Year Old Sayuri closed her eyes in fear, and soon a feeling of being sucked into a narrow pipe crept over her as she crossed another portal. And then another. _And another._ It kept on like that, until her magic eased up a bit and her tensed muscles relaxed as her feet met with the ground, and she opened her eyes with a scowl, swearing to rant out to the bastard responsible for this mishap.

She was ready to chew out the moron responsible for her current predicament, only to widen her eyes in horror as she took in the scene of utter destruction before her.

* * *

The world was plunged into darkness. There was nothing left anymore. In the Dark World, the red moon shone brightly over everything, reminding her of the bleeding red color of Sharingan. The water was stale, the air felt repugnant, and the Earth was barren. It was eerily quiet. There were no sounds of life at all.

There was a Giant tree in the middle of a huge crater. At the terminal of the tree bloomed the ugliest red flower she had ever seen. The roots of the strange plan divides into tertiary branches, which extended over large distances, attached to millions of cocoons – _and she had a feeling that she shouldn't pry into what is in that cocoon._

Plant zombies roamed the Earth. There were no signs of life at all. Not even the one who summoned her was here. It was horrible. It was a _nightmare_. It was nothing like she had ever seen before. Sayuri really wanted to know what was going on. Who had caused this utter destruction? And why? Who could be powerful enough to eradicate every single living being? _Why would anyone even do such a thing?_

"Who are you?"

She whirled around, and sighed in relief when she saw a familiar person standing before her. _At least someone is alive._

"Madara!" She said in a happy tone and smiled at her brother, and was about to hug him, but stopped all of a sudden. Something was wrong. She can't put a finger to it, but her gut instincts were telling her to run, and never look back. But it's so _silly._ Why should she run away? This is her brother, _goddammit!_ He would never hurt her, _ever_.

 _….Right?_

She eyed him, and realized that he was not the same brother she knew. There were no traces of warmth and love in his eyes. _Heck!_ He looked at her as if she was a stranger! And, he looked so _different!_ His right eye had shifted in the bleeding red pinwheel shape of the _Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan_ , and his left eye was purple, with black concentric rings in it, she recognized it as _Rinnegan_ , something about she had only heard in stories.

His skin was pasty white, as well as his hair was the same shade of white. He wore a white cloak with strange Black patterns that she recognized as from the Ancient Times of the Sage of Six paths. He held a black staff in his hands, and six black orbs levitated around him. Two horns protruded from his head, and a deranged grin marred his lips.

Her jaw dropped as she looked at him. Remind her how the _heck_ did she recognize him again? He looks like a madman who escaped from a Mental Asylum!

What the _fuck_ happened to him?

Before she could comment on his horrible fashion sense, his body deformed and he _screamed._ It looked like he was going to explode.

"Brother Madara!" She yelled and rushed forward, to try to help him somehow, but suddenly, the deformation stopped, and a bright light blinded her. When she blinked her eyes the next moment, she found herself staring in the eyes of a beautiful woman who was levitating above the ground. Her silky, silver hair was very long, and she internally mused that the woman can cosplay as Rapunzal if she wanted to. Her skin was pale and very delicate, and her lips a luscious red. Her eyes though, were silver, pupil-less, with a shade of lavender _–'Byakugan', she thought with a frown_ \- and there was another eye on her forehead, which looked like a bastard version of a Sharingan and Rinnegan. It was the _'Rinne-Sharingan'_ , something that is the stuff of Legends. She was a very expensive Kimono that covered her body like a blanket. The woman looked like an angel that has descended from heavens, except for the _'Rinne-Sharingan'_ and the horns that protruded from her head, that made her look like a Demon.

The woman's beautiful face contorted in an ugly scowl and she snarled angrily as she attacked her "Give me your _Chakra_!"

" _What the hell_ _woman!_ " She screeched as she dodged the attack. The other woman made a grab at her, but she spun out of the way, and then kicked her, but the woman just stepped out of the way, and slammed a chakra force into her, making her fly back and slam into some rocks. She groaned as she clutched her head and tried to stand up, but a wooden stick was slammed into her stomach, making her cough up blood.

The woman's lips quirked up in a smirk and she said "Yes, give it to _me_." Her eyes had a crazy look in them and she looked obsessed "Give it _all_ to me."

She felt her head spinning as the woman leached out her chakra from her body. She gritted her teeth as she grabbed the stick and pulled it out of her body, but it was too late, since the woman had already sucked all her chakra out from her body, and her body started degrading from the area where the wooden stick had been slammed into her.

"W-Who are you?" She gasped out as she willed her magic to help her out, and luckily, her Magic stopped the degradation as well as started repairing her damaged cells.

The woman tipped her head back and laughed like a maniac. "I am Kaguya Otsutsuki, the Rabbit Goddess! Bow down before me, you _puny_ Human!"

Sayuri scoffed as she patted her stomach as the wound closed, and she said sarcastically "A Goddess? Don't make me laugh!" She placed a hand over her hip and turned a bit, and said with a smirk "I ain't afraid of a _mutated_ Bunny-woman."

The self-proclaimed Goddess screeched angrily and lashed out her hair to attack her, but it passed right through her body. She blinked in confusion and glanced down at her body, to find that it was fading. It didn't hurt, though, she just felt a tugging sensation deep in her chest, like something – _or someone_ \- was once again summoning her somewhere.

Kaguya, once again screeched in anger and threatened her, "I will find you!" Veins bulged around her eyes as she activated her _Byakugan,_ which made her seem even more threatening. "I will find you and then I will _have_ your chakra. It will all be _mine_ again." She grinned like a madman, making her shiver in terror when she realized how much the other woman looked like Bellatrix Lestrange – _the Mad witch from her previous life_ \- when she grinned like that. "I will rule this world! I will end all the fighting and establish peace!"

She stared at the Insane Goddess and then shook her head and said "You have some strange notion about peace, woman." Her eyes softened and she said softly "Peace can never be achieved through sheer dominance and hatred. If you want peace, you'll have to work for it with sweat, blood and love." She glanced away as she muttered "I know that very well."

Kaguya narrowed her eyes and stated in a regal voice "I will find you wherever you hide, _peasant!_ " She gritted her teeth and tried to stop herself before she hit the mad-woman _hard_. No need to aggravate her more than she already is. "I will find you and then take every ounce of chakra you have. It belongs to _me_ and only _me_!"

"Your delusions are going to be the death of you someday, woman." She stated with raised eyebrows, making the Rabbit Goddess give her a scathing look. She was sure the _'so-called'_ Goddess would have hit her with a high potent Jutsu, if it could have hit her. _Thankfully, it can't._

The woman scrunched her nose a bit and said "I cannot die, for I am Kaguya Otsutsuki, of the Beginning! I am the Creator of Chakra! I am a Goddess! I am immortal!"

 _'Another delusional moron.'_ She thought dryly as she rubbed her temple wearily, ignoring Kaguya's rants about her Magnificance and Immortality. This Bunny-woman thinks that she cannot die, that she can never be defeated. _What a bunch of Bullshit!_ Sayuri knew that even she would die someday, and that's saying something, considering she was the _Master of Death_. And here, this _low-life_ , _Good-for-nothing_ Minor Goddess thinks that she can defy the all-mighty _Death_ , then she is sorely mistaken. _No one_ cheats Death and gets away with it. _No one._

"We'll see about that." She muttered offhandedly and ceased to exist in that world.

* * *

The world faded around her, and she found herself standing in pitch black darkness. She pondered over her latest adventure. Firstly, she get to have a glimpse of an utterly despairing world, and then she get to meet her brother, who has turned _batshit_ insane. Then somehow, her brother reformed into a Crazy Goddess who wants to leach off Sayuri's powers. _Oh, Death won't be very happy with how these new events have turned out._

She groaned as she realized that now she had not only one; but two crazy Gods after her. _Ugh really, what the hell did she do to deserve this?_ She thought she had left her _damned_ Potter Luck behind when she jumped into another world, but it looks like it had followed her even here.

This was why she hated Dimension-hopping. Who knows where she would land? She remembered the last time she had hopped Dimensions, and ended up in a world where her counter-part had been a _boy_. _Now that had been an interesting situation._ The boy, unlike her loud and cunning self, was so awkward and shy, that it made her want to squeal at his cuteness and smother him in hugs and affection, because he was so _darn_ adorable! The boy had been weirded out by her loud personality, but soon got used to her. They spent hours talking and getting to know each other. It had been _nice_. Who knew talking to yourself could be thereptic, and _yes people, the pun is heavily intended_. They had parted on good terms, with a promise to meet again – _if they can_ \- and she jumped back to her own world some hours later. Compared to that one, this time she had spent quite less time in the other Dimension that ran parallel to this one.

But even in parallel dimensions, some things remained same. Like, the Spirits, and Gods. Just like Death is a Universal Being that has a say in almost every Universe and Dimension that any World has to Offer, there are several Spirits and Gods that are also known everywhere. Some Gods only influence in a world or two – _like Jashin_ \- and some have a say in many Universes – _like Death, Fate and Time_. So if the Bunny woman has proclaimed herself as a God, then there might be some truth in it. Sure, some crazy people liked to think themselves as Gods, but she had a feeling that Kaguya wasn't among those bunch of crazies. The power she displayed when she fought her was nothing to scoff at. Even Sayuri herself wasn't a Goddess – _and that's saying something since she was the Master of Death_.

A melodic laughter rang in the darkness, making her snap out of her thoughts. She tensed, ready to defend herself if it turned out to be a threat.

"Sayuri Uchiha," A beautiful voice rang around her, making it harder for her to pinpoint it's location. "Or should I say, _Lilliana Iris Potter_?"

Her heart caught in her throat and her muscles tensed even further. Who was this person and how did they know about her previous life? Was this person a threat, or a well-wisher? And where in the _seven hells_ was she, anyway? She was supposed to have jumped back to her current dimension, not end up in a pitch-black void! _Why don't things ever turn out the way she wants them to?!_

"Who are you?" She asked, darting her eyes back and forth, trying to get a glimpse of the person who talked to her, but to no avail. She just prayed from the bottom of her heart that it doesn't turn out to be Kaguya again. _Merlin, only one visit was enough for her._ She _really_ didn't want to face that deranged Goddess again.

She activated her _sharingan_ , the three black tomoes spun wildly, also sending waves f pain in her body when she realized that she doesn't have much chakra left, all thanks to that Bunny Goddess who sucked up her chakra the best chance she got. She ignored the pangs of pain rippling through her body as she glanced around and the darkness shifted slightly, but she still couldn't pin-point the person she was looking for. "Stop hiding and show yourself to me!" she said in the _'Uchiha-deadpan'_ voice that she has recently mastered.

A melodic chuckle rang around the darkness, sending a shiver down her spine. A feeling of uneasiness settled in her chest as she tensed her muscles to get ready for a fight, if it turns into that. Because if it turns out to be Kaguya again, _Merlin_ , she'd need all the knowledge and powers she had, of this life and her previous one, to survive the Battle. There's a reasons and Gods and immortal spirits don't fight head on. If they do, it can destroy Worlds and Dimensions with just a clash of their weapons, and tip entire Universes off Balance – _and that was like a disaster waiting to happen._

She may not be a true Goddess, or a spirit, but she was the _Master of Death_ , so she was humored as one. Being the _Master of Death_ doesn't mean she has control over Death or can boss him around however she may like, _because let's be real,_ the singular most power entity in any Universe – _Death_ \- listening to a puny immortal's orders and let her boss him around as if he was her low-life servant. N _ot gonna happen in a hundred Worlds._ The title of the _'Master of Death'_ was just that, a _title_. It was just for show, it has no real meaning. Because Death is _free_ , it's _uncontrollable_ , _unbound_. He cannot be bound by mere _Master_. Sure, there were previleges that came from being _'Master of Death',_ like being immortal, having a say in deaths of some mortals, controlling souls; but doing stuff like Ordering around the Death God and Reviving Souls once again in their previous bodies, that's something that is not her forte.

The truth was that she didn't chose him as her servant, instead, he chose her as his Master. Some people may believe that she has some control over Death, but in the end, she herself was just a puppet. She was just a toy in Death's hands. His obsession with her was not because he has any desire to be with her, but it was partly because she was his toy, and he could do anything he wanted with her. She was there only for his amusement, she was just for his entertainment purpose. _There was nothing more to his obsession than his warped sense of amusement._

According to him, she was _his_ toy, _his_ property. And if anyone even thinks of touching something that is his, then _Kami help the poor soul._

You can understand why Death is so miffed about Jashin branding her with his Mark.

Sure, there was also another reason for Death's obsession with her, and that was something that had a very deep meaning for Death himself but it wasn't for _everyone_ to know.

The darkness shifted around her, making her snap out of her thoughts and a figure materialized before her. The figure wore a baggy, Silver cloak over themselves, with the hoodie hiding their face up to her nose. Though the baggy hoodie didn't help much in determining their gender, their lithe form and the way they held themselves made her conclude that it was a woman. Her soft, creamy hands reached up to her hoodie and pulled it down, spilling the pale blonde hair on her back. The darkness playfully hung around her face, making her find it difficult to memorise her face, even with her _sharingan_ turned on, but even if she couldn't see her face properly, she could make out her luscious blood red lips that quirked up in a smirk, and her _eerie_ Golden eyes that stared at her like a predator stares at it's prey.

Well, at least it's not Kaguya. Now _, that's a relief._

The other woman tilted her head slightly, and said in that hauntingly beautiful voice of hers. "It's nice to finally meet you, the _Master of Death_." Her expressions may seem genuine, but her voice was anything but sincere. It sounded as if she was mocking her. _What a stuck-up woman._

"Who are you?" Sayuri asked warily.

" _I_ am the one that decides the Future of every soul in this Universe that steps into the Mortal Realm. _I_ decide the destination of a World." She gave her an amused look and said "They call me _Fate_."

She rolled her eyes up heavenward, as if asking for more patience, because of course it was _Fate_. _Her life was a bloody circus, wasn't it?_ "I should say that _"It's nice to meet you too"_ but that'd be a total lie, so I won't." She said dryly, making the Spirit of Fate laugh.

"You're quite interesting, I'll give you that." She said as she quirked up her luscious red lips. "Honestly, if Death hadn't claimed you before me, I'd have done that in a heartbeat. _Shame_ , such an interesting pawn slipped from my fingers." She sighed dramatically as she said that.

Sayuri couldn't help but roll her eyes. And she thought Death was a Drama Queen. _Are all spirits this much dramatic and quirky?_

She placed a hand over her hip and looked around in the never-ending darkness, and asked "Where am I? What is this place? How the heck did I turn up here?" A thought occurred to her, and she narrowed her eyes at the other woman and said "Wait, you brought me here, didn't you?"

Fate snorted and said "Of course not, it was all you. In your haste to return back to your Dimension, your magic lashed out and you ended up here."

"And where exactly is _here_?" She asked, annoyed by the other woman.

"This, _my dear_ , is the Plane between Dimensions. This is where most of the Spirits usually meet." Fate said as she gestured with her hands.

"And why am I here?" Sayuri asked in an exasperated voice, as if she was done with all this bullshit.

Ate's lips quirked up in a mischievous smirk, and Sayuri stepped back warily. _Whenever any spirit had a bright idea, it never ended up in her favor._

"You are here to make a choice." Fate said in that annoyingly sweet voice of hers.

"Choice?" Sayuri wondered out loud. "What choice?"

The Fate Spirit held her hands up, and electricity cackled over her fingers. She shot an electric spark towards her, which hit her right at her chest. Sayuri gasped and doubled over in pain as she clutched her chest, wheezing as it became difficult to breathe.

The pain increased to the point where she could not take it anymore, and then suddenly, her vision turned _awfully_ bright.

* * *

 _"Izuna! No!"_

 _._

 _"Meaningless? Then why did Izuna die?! It's because…. You bastards killed him, Hashirama!"_ _ ***sharingan eyes spin into the pinwheel shape of Eternal Mangekyo***_ _"SUSANOO!"_

 _._

 _"We're going to have to come up a name for our village! Any thoughts, Madara?"_

 _"What about… the Village Hidden in the Leaves?"_

 _._

 _"You've changed… Hashirama_ _ **."*gasps in pain***_ _"But you've got your priority backwards. Ultimately, it shall someday lead the village to darkness."_

 _._

 _"Tobirama, take care of the Village after by Death, will you? Be the Second Hokage and lead the village through peaceful times."_

 _._

 _"Hiruzen Sarutobi, I choose you as the Third Hokage."_

 _._

 _"Jiraiya, Tsunade, Orochimaru…. I, Hanzo, hereby declare you three, as the Hidden Leaf's Sannin."_

 _._

 _"Kakashi Hatake, Obito Uchiha, and Rin Nohara Under Jonin Sensei Minato Namikaze!"_

 _._

 _"In the shinobi world, those who break rules are scum, but believe that those who abandon their friends are worse than scum. Carry out the mission if you want, Kakashi, I'm going to save Rin."_

 _._

 _"People of the Hidden Leaf village, I hereby Present you your Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze!"_

 _._

 _"CHIDORI!"_

 _"Ka…Ka…shi?"_

 _._

 _"Rin, I'll create a world where we'll be together again…"_

 _._

 _"Minato, that masked man resected the nine tails, they're headed towards the Village. Stop them."_

 _"I will, Kushina."_

 _._

 _"Let's believe in him, Kushina. After all, this child is our son."_

 _._

 _"I want you to choose. Align with the Uchiha and launch the coup d'état , and be slaughtered alone with your family. Or side with the Leaf, and before they attempt a coup d'état, eliminate every Uchiha except your little brother. What will you choose, Itachi?"_

 _._

 _"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be Hokage, Dattebayo!"_

 _._

 _"Team Seven- Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha under Jonin Sensei Kakashi Hatake."_

 _._

 _"Sarutobi Sensei is dead. Tsunade, the higher ups have decided to make you the Fifth Hokage."_

 _._

 _"Naruto, this is a once in a Lifetime Request…. Bring Sasuke home, please!"_

 _"I will bring him back, Sakura, and this is a Promise of a Lifetime!"_

 _._

 _"RASENGAN!"_

 _"CHIDORI!"_

 _._

 _"The Akatsuki, they're after the Jinchuriki."_

 _._

 _"I am the Fifth Hokage! How dare you trample upon the jewel , the dreams of my predecessors; I won't forgive you Pein! I'll settle this now as the Hokage!"_

 _._

 _"Danzo Shimura- the Sixth Hokage, will attend the Five Kage Summit Conference."_

 _._

 _"My name is Madara Uchiha, and I'm here to explain something, and then ask you a question. It is about My Plan, Project Tsuki-no-me."_

 _._

 _"The Fourth Great Ninja War has begun."_

 _._

 _"The Ten tails has been revived!"_

 _._

 _"Wait, you mean to say that all this time the Orange-masked man disguised as Madara Uchiha has been Obito Uchiha all along?"_

 _._

 _"Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Seal the ten tails before it's too late. Do not let my Mother, Kaguya Otsutsuki, be revived."_

 _._

 _"Madara Uchiha, you were merely a pawn. Infinite Tsukuyomi is not an Uchiha based Jutsu, it is a Jutsu that sucks up chakra of the Individuals trapped in it for the revival of Kaguya Otsutsuki, the Rabbit Goddess!"_

 _._

 _"Is this… the end?"_

* * *

She watched the events unfold and end up in a disaster, while she could do nothing. She watched as another Prophesised Child broke under the responsibilities and burdens of saving a world that despised his mere presence. She watched her own Brother be the cause of the utter destruction in the mere future, destroying the peace she was working so hard to achieve. She watched the doomed Fate of the World she never existed, but now was a part of.

Was this what future entails? Was it all doomed from the start? Then why? Why was she working so hard for the peace when in the end it was all supposed to end up in utter chaos and destruction? Why was she searching for peace in the future if her own brother was going to destroy in future? She was working for a peaceful future for her family and friends, what will be the meaning of all this hard work when in the end they were all going to be wiped out? _Why do everything have to turn out like this?_

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she gasped for breath. She clutched her chest, as if the pain in the chest was still hurting her, but it turned out to be nothing but phantom pains. She let her tears flow, and grieved for the future that was lost. She grieved for her brother as he spiraled down the path of madness and hatred and doomed himself as well as the world in his sorrow. She grieved for the child that was chosen to save this world, who lost so much but still gave this world everything, even his _life_.

"Choose," She looked up at Fate, who gave her a saccharine sweet smile that made her insides churn with malice. "Choose Sayuri Uchiha, aka _Lilliana Iris Potter_ , what would it be? Your life or the future of this World?"

"W-What?" She asked in confusion as she wiped her tears and looked up at the Spirit of Fate.

Fate looked at her with dark amusement, as if she was a toy Fate wanted, and then said coyly "Let me tell you a story, _hm?_ " She then walked towards Sayuri and said "Once upon a time there was a girl who was fated to die on a Halloween night by the hands of the Dark Lord."

Her stomach coiled with dread when she realised that Fate was talking about her previous life.

"But _somehow_ , she escaped Death's clutches, making other spirits very, _very_ curious. When they asked Death about it, he would just shrug and say _'She's special."_ Making other even _more_ curious. After that, the girl was fated to die _three more times,_ but each time she _somehow_ escaped Death, then a certain spirit noticed what was going on." Fate's eerie golden eyes flashed with something that she couldn't understand, but it wasn't hard to concluded that that 'certain spirit' happened to be Fate herself, "You see, it wasn't the _girl_ who was escaping her death, but instead it was _Death_ himself who was letting her escape. The Death Spirit had claimed the girl's soul for himself." She stared at her and asked "Do you understand what I mean?"

Sayuri shook her head, unable to say anything more.

Fate's golden eyes turned a darker shade as she said in her sweet voice, that was dripping with malice. "Death revived his claimed soul back to life without consulting to any Higher Spirits. He knew what was in the Prophesied girl's Fate, but changed it by simply sending a soul that he had a claim on, not anyone else. The soul that was _supposed_ to be chosen as _Lilliana Potter_ should have been _mine_ , but instead he sent his claimed soul and _fucked_ up everything!" Her voice turned bitter and bitter, and her eyes flashed in anger as she continued on "He cheated _me_ , and changed the destiny that was supposed to be followed by that soul." She looked straight in her eyes and asked, barely suppressing her anger "Do you understand now?"

 _Oh yes. Yes_ she did understand now.

"I am the claimed soul of Death, ain't I?" Sayuri asked, as her throat suddenly went dry. She bit her lower lip and said uncertainly "I am the soul you wanted to claim?"

"Yes." She hissed angrily, making Sayuri startle. "I could have _forgiven_ him for that, if he hadn't decided to be a little piece of _shit_ that he is and send you into this realm and once again _fuck up_ with the destiny I have written. So of course, I am _beyond pissed,_ and I demand retribution, _Goddammit!_ " As she got angrier by the second, she started speaking even more curse words that normally Sayuri thought she wouldn't ever have spoken.

"W-What do you want from Death?" Sayuri asked, though she had a feeling she knew the answer.

Fate's luscious red lips quirked up in a smirk and she said "Your soul." She then took a step back from her and talked animatedly, getting excited by the second "You see, that's why I am giving you this proposal. You have to make a choice- your soul, or the Future of this World. If you agree on letting me claim your soul after discarding Death's claim over you, then I will let the Future be bright and peaceful, and if not, well I do have another pawn, whom I'm sure would agree to take on the already destined path. You know _Naruto Uzumaki,_ right?" She grinned at her ferociously, like a predator eyes his prey before going for the kill. " _Of course_ you do. I didn't make you watch the future just for _fun_ , you know."

Sayuri felt malice and anger boil in her veins and the Fate Spirit's words.

This is not fair. _So not fair._ What the _fuck_ do these Spirits think of themselves?! They have no right to treat the souls as their pawns. _They were no one's property, damn it!_ God made souls as independent and liberate entities, these spirits have no right to treat them like toys. She wouldn't have cared much if these _bastards_ had treated her like some pawn, but to know that there are other souls also that are being treated as _fucking_ toys? _She was so done with this._ These insane spirits can go _fuck_ themselves or all she cared, she's going to teach these bastards a lesson.

Fate was a _monster_ who only treated her claimed souls like toys and tools. Death was far, _far_ better than her. She knew from the start that Death has a claim on her, she had known this ever since he made her his Master. He himself had explained it to her. He had said that his existence had been a lonely one, and he was one of the three spirits who had been created at the very beginning. He'd have gone insane a long time ago, if not for a kind mortal in some realm he had been visiting at that time who welcomed Death with open arms and did not blame him for taking away her family. Death had wanted to be in the company of that soul forever and ever, and that soul turned out to be Sayuri _herself_. She did not remember any lives before her life as _Lilliana Potter,_ since Death had said that he had offered her to become his Master, but she had refused every time. Only in her previous life had she accepted, and only because she had snapped under all the sorrow and grief – _when you lose everything dear to you, and your last surviving family member, your darling Godson dies before your eyes by the stupidity of some idiot, I bet you'd also snap from grief._ Being the Master of Death meant she had a say in many things, and Death had never treated her as his toy. _Sure_ , he may have claimed her without her consent, and he _may_ be obsessive and possessive bastard, but he was a _humble fool_ , and he always fulfilled her requests, however _silly_ they may be. He treated her the way she wanted him to at the moment, as a brother, as a friend, as a lover, anything she wanted, he'd be that to her. _So yes, if she have to choose between Fate and Death, it will always be Death._

 _Always._

Handing herself to this _monster_ of a spirit, would not only hurt Death, but it would also hurt herself as well. Who knows how many worlds Fate will destroy when she uses her soul like a _fucking_ pawn? Sayuri may have turned a total psychopath due to some unmentioned events – _that shouldn't ever come out into light_ \- in her previous life, but she wasn't cruel enough to doom _numerous_ Worlds for one moment of weakness. Besides, even if she agrees to be Fate's pawn, who knows if Fate will keep to her word or not? Fate isn't a very reliable spirit. _Being one of the earliest spirits in existence she must've turned crazy a long time ago after losing her reason of Existence._

"You _bitch_." Sayuri snarled as she clenched her fists, digging her nails into her palms. "If you think I'm going to hand myself to a _delusional fool_ like you, then you're _so_ wrong. I _refuse_ to be your pawn."

Fate's golden eyes twinkled in amusement and she said "Very well then, your loss. But don't think that I'll stop my efforts of getting a claim on your soul. Once I get a chance, I'll snatch your soul from _Death's_ grasp,and that's soon gonna happen, since only three years are left till your _Seventeenth birthday_." Her lips quirked upwards in a smug smile as she said in a lazy tone "You do remembered _Jashin's_ threat, right?"

Sayuri's eyes widened and her jaw dropped in shock. "Y-You sent _Jashin_ after me?" She asked in a clipped tone, barely suppressing her anger. _That's why the Higher Spirits refused to take action against that Minor God!_ Of course, if an Ancient spirit was backing him up, then even that stupid council of Higher Spirits can't do anything!

No wonder Death was fuming and ranting about Maniac Spirits and all.

"Yes, _darling_." Fate purred, and licked her lips in anticipation and said "I am the one who tipped off _Jashin_ about you. You see, we had a deal, which he'll make sure to fulfill. After all, who wouldn't want to replace _Death's_ place in every Universe?"

This woman is insane. _Truly._ This is no longer a personal matter. She dragged _Death_ into it –the older than Universe _Death_ ; the most Ancient Spirit in existence. This is going to escalate into a full blown war, which may turn into demise of many Worlds. If Fate gets a claim on her soul, the entire Range of Universes will be doomed.

No, she _can't_ let that happen. She _won't._

Sayuri glared at the Fate Spirit, as her _sharingan_ eyes morphed into the shuriken-like shape of the _Mangekyo Sharingan_ and the World of Darkness around her exploded in Black Flames of _Amaterasu._ Blood dripped down her left eye instead of tears, and she ignored the throbbing pain behind her eyes as she glared ferociously at the Spirit of Fate and said "I will not let you play with my life as you wish. I will never let you claim my soul, nor let you doom the Future of this World. I, _Sayuri Uchiha,_ formerly _Lilliana Iris Potter_ , swear to not let you win by any chance, _Fate_."

"We'll see about that." Fate tilted her head and said in an amused tone. "I have already played my cards, now it's your turn." She then snapped her fingers, and Sayuri once again found herself falling through portals. But one thing plagued her thoughts-

 _What did she mean by 'I have already played my cards'?_

* * *

 _"Hime! Hime!_ "

She groaned as someone shook her awake. She blinked her eyes open as she found herself lying on the ground, with two pairs of onyx eyes staring at her in concern.

She took deep breaths and somehow sat up, rubbing her temple as a dull throb made itself known in her head.

"Sayuri- _hime_!"

"Sayu!"

Two pairs of arms – _one of an adult, and one of a toddler_ \- tackled her into a hug, making her choke in their hold. Her face turned purple with the lack of air and she somehow managed to wheeze out "C-C-Can't B-Breathe!"

The two of them immediately released her from the hug, and they looked away sheepishly when she glared at them while she panted heavily.

"So, What happened?" Sayuri asked as she raised her brow at the other woman, asking her the question, but the answer was given by the toddler.

His large, onyx eyes were filled with tears and he hugged her tightly and sobbed. "Whele wele you, Sayu? We looked and looked fol you but evelyone said you left us. I-I thought you went to Mommy. I don't want you to leave me and go whele Mommy is."

Her eyes softened and she cradled the three year old toddler in her arms and placed him gingerly on her lap. She kissed his forehead and said "Oh Kagami, I am so sorry. I am back now, ain't I? And I promise I won't ever go anywhere without telling you okay?"

He looked at her with big onyx eyes, and her heart immediately melted. "Plomise?"He asked timidly as he held up his pinky finger.

"Promise." She said with a smile as she intertwined his pinky finger with hers. She then looked up at the twenty-five year old Uchiha Kunoichi before her, and her face formed into a cold mask, and she barked out her orders, "Kimiko, Report."

The War with Kaguya had ended months ago, with the Victory on the Uchihas side. She had sent away most of the surviving shinobi – _which frankly, hadn't been much left_ \- and she herself, along with chosen five Uchiha Clansmen, stayed back on the Border as the Border Patrol Team, because after all, you can't trust Kaguya Clan members to just take their defeat with a sane mind. _They were bound to attack again, being the bloodthirsty morons they are._

During these three Years, after losing Miyu, she seeked comfort in Kimiko's presence. Kimiko was sharp, cunning, blunt and everything that a true Uchiha Embodies. Kimiko herself had a manipulative streak, and more often than not she was planning something or another. The girl was a T&I specialist. Kimiko, in every way, represented a Slytherin, and maybe that's why Sayuri got along very well with her. She didn't care that Sayuri was almost a decade younger than her, she acknowledged Sayuri's talent and treated her like an equal most of the times, and as a superior when duty calls for it.

And now was one of those times when they had to act according to their ranks. Kimiko's straightened her back and said in a monotone voice "After your disappearance was noted, I took charge of the Patrol Team immediately and assigned them tasks as we had discussed the previous night. Other than minor skirmishes around the area, nothing major has happened."

"Anything else?" Sayuri asked with a raised brow.

Kimiko nodded and said "We got a message from Madara- _sama_ , that was specifically for you, Sayuri- _hime._ " She said as she pulled out a scroll from her pocket and knelt down before Sayuri and held it out to her.

Sayuri let Kagami down on the ground with a smile, to which he whined in protest but did so without much complain, and she immediately stood up and grabbed the scroll from Kimiko's hands. She narrowed her eyes at the red tag on the scroll, as well as the blood seals over it. She bit her thumb and spread her blood over the seals, deactivating them. She then opened the scroll wondering why Madara would send her a highly sealed message now, when he hadn't done anything like this in these previous years. Sure, he had sent some messages, that usually were about how much he missed her and what new idiocy Izuna was up to, but never had he ever sent her any official document and that too sealed.

When she read the contents in the scroll, her whole world _crashed_ down. The scroll slipped from her hands and fell on the ground with a soft _THUD!,_ but she paid no attention to it. Her knees trembled and soon buckled under her wait as she fell on the ground over her knees. Tears filled up in her eyes and her body trembled.

 _"I have already played my cards."_

 _That **bitch**._

"…..Sayu?" Kagami asked timidly as he looked at her in confusion, as if not understanding why his dearest Godmother was so upset.

"Sayuri- _hime_?" Kimiko tensed and asked in a firmer tone, that snapped her out of her reverie.

She looked up at Kimiko, her green eyes brimming with tears that brimmed over her eyes finally escalated through her eye-lids. "Izuna, he-" Her voice shook as she said "He is _dead_."

 _Ugh_ , If Fate thinks that sayuri will let this slide off this easily, then that delusional Spirit is very, _very_ wrong. _No one_ hurts her family and gets away with it.

She will make everything right before it's too late, even if she has to revive Izuna from back to dead.

 _Fuck_ paperworks and _fuck_ protocols, her _brother's_ life is on line. She will bring him _back_ , even if she herself _condemn's_ her own soul in the process.

She wiped her eyes and stood up with her green eyes burning like emeralds in determination. She then looked at Kimiko and barked out her orders. "Kimiko, pack our bags as fast as possible, we will depart in an hour. Make sure to remind those three other idiots of their patrol duties, and tell them that I'll make sure to send some other team for Patrol duty so that they can be relieved of this duty or now. Tell them to expect the new team by the end of this week."

Kimiko eyes her warily and asked "Where are we going, _hime_?"

She looked at her in the eyes and said "We're going _home_."

 _I have a brother to save and another to revive, no way in fucking hell am I gonna do nothing and let that Fate bitch play with my Family like we are her pawns._


	7. A Second Chance

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for so long. This chapter just did NOT want to get written. I swear, get writer's block at the worst of times.**

 **Thanks to all the reviewers! I appreciate all your comments, and yes even of those who were sending me Flames. You guys feel I'm important enough to drop out a review on my story, even if it is a hate Review. Gah, I don't mind. I genuinely liked hearing from you guys. Thanks, everyone!**

 **I apologise if this chapter seems a bit out of sorts. I wrote this chapter in five different fragments, wondering how I should go on with it, and in the end I mashed all the five of them up in one piece. I know it's a bit shorter than the other chapters, but the next ones are going to be longer, I promise!**

 **And I'm really, really happy that I got 923 favorites and 1237 follows on my story! Thank you so much everyone for your support!**

* * *

 _"You care so much you feel as though you will bleed to death with the pain of it."_

 ** _― J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_**

* * *

This wasn't supposed to happen. Not at all. Izuna remembered dying clearly well. He remembered falling into dark oblivion after giving his eyes to big brother Madara so as he can evolve his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. He expected to meet his Father and Mother, and his brothers and other Uchiha Clansmen in his afterlife. He certainly did _not_ expect this _shit_ to happen.

Everything was happening as he had expected. He get to meet his mother, who had fussed over him for some time –she had scolded him and said "Izuna, you've gotten so thin! Don't they feed you _at all_?"- he was also lucky enough to meet his elder brothers, the eldest one Daisuke who only had enough time to greet him, and after that he was dragged away by some Death God muttering about "how much work is still remaining, and how _dare_ you leave all that paperwork, you puny mortal!" He hadn't got to meet his father –something about a Hell Factory and how he wasn't pardoned for his crimes…..?- though he was glad he got to spend time with his elder twin brothers, Ren and Ken. They had joked around for sometime, well, until Ren commented offhandedly that their little sister Sayuri was the Shinigami's Master.

And then that led to a huge argument, and then to make him understand, Ken had started explaining him everything.

"You mean to tell me," Izuna said as he eyed his once dead elder twin brothers Ren and Ken, who were staring at him in amusement. "-That Sayuri, _our little sister Sayuri_ , is Shinigami's Master?"

The twins shared a look, and then looked back at him amusedly and said in unison "Yes."

He let his hand run through his dark hair and hissed under his breath. Of course, of all the people in this world, it has to be his _adorable_ little sister that has to turn out to be a rank above the Shinigami herself.

He groaned as he realised that if Sayuri was Shinigami's Master, then she can definitely revive him back to life, and then kill him herself for getting killed by that albino Senju. Oh yeah, she'll absolutely do that. Well, that actually explains why he was getting pitying glances from all the minor Death Gods working under the Shinigami –and by default Sayuri herself.

 _"Fuck!"_ He hissed as he ran a hand through his dark hair. Ugh, what had he gotten himself into?

Can he just stay dead? _Pretty please?_

* * *

The trip back to the Uchiha compound went without any hassle, carrying four year old Kagami on her back while Kimiko followed me. The trip usually took four days to travel, but between their Body Flicker Technique and Sayuri's Apparition, they managed in just two days –although the three of them were hell lot exhausted and chakra exhausted to the bone, but that's irrelevant. As soon as the Uchiha Compound's large gates became visible, both the females gave a sigh of relief. Sayuri shifted the sleeping Kagami in her hands-the boy had fallen asleep during the journey, cuddling him closer to her. She and Kimiko slowed their paces as they neared the guards who were guarding the towering gates of the Uchiha Compound. Both the Guards snapped into attention and bowed as soon as they saw Sayuri.

"Welcome back, Sayuri-hime," they greeted her softly, their faces showing none of the discomfort or shock at her sudden arrival. Huh, maybe Madara really expected her to return as soon as she gets the news of Izuna's death?

Sayuri put on her best poker face and nodded at them, and asked "Ryuu, Kenta, Inform Big Brother Madara of my return."

The two guards exchanged a look. Ryuu looked back at her and answered "Sayuri-hime, I'm afraid that'll have to wait. Lord Madara has already departed for the battlefield."

She blinked in surprise. "What?!" she hissed in anger. He sends a missive for her to come back as soon as possible, but then himself goes out to fight on the battlefront?! Has he truly lost his mind?

Sighing in anger, she handed Kagami to Kimiko and told her "Kimiko, take Kagami with you."

She gently grabbed hold of Kagami in her arms, who shifted in his sleep, but didn't wake up. "Where are you going, hime?" Kimiko asked her cautiously, narrowing her eyes at her.

Sayuri walked away from her and said without turning back. "I'm going to pay my respects." She spun around, facing Kimiko, who had a look of sadness in her eyes at her words. Sayuri's eyes casted downward as she once again turned back around and made her way towards the graveyard, where Izuna's body must've been buried.

The graveyard as expected was deserted –well if you ignore the ghosts lingering around the graves then yes the graveyard was empty. As the sun was setting down the winds blew swiftly and the leaves in the trees birds were flying back to their nests, and all animals and humans alike were preparing to return home while here she was visiting a graveyard, in the evening. If anyone saw her here they'd think her as a mad person. They aren't wrong after all, what kind of sane person would visit a cemetery at late hours?

Many people would be unnerved while walking alone in a graveyard. But Sayuri? Not so much. The lingering ghosts, the creepy silence the stench of death….. somehow it made her relax. Maybe it was the lingering presence of Death that made her relax or maybe it's the ever present Ghosts, but somehow she feels more of a home here than among the living. Strange isn't it?

Her light footsteps were the only sound that could be heard in the graveyard. Her midnight black hair slightly swayed with the wind and her green eyes glowed like burning emeralds. Finally her footsteps stopped in front of a grave that looked like it had been recently dug. Sighing she sat before the grave and gave a sad smile.

"Hello Big Brother Izuna," She muttered in a soft voice. "Why did you have to die?" Her lips upturned into a haunting smirk, and she said-

"Now I'll have to bring you back to life again. How unfortunate."

* * *

"Whichever among you emos is Izuna Uchiha?" A minor Shinigami who and been just passing by them halted and asked the Uchiha family who had been crowding around Izuna and sharing some stories of Sayuri's previous life. Apparently his _innocent_ little sister wasn't as _innocent_ as she seems. She was a reincarnated soul who actually remembered her previous life. And he was pissed. Why hadn't she ever told him earlier? Did she not trust him? She is his little sister! She is supposed to tell him everything!

Izuna blinked in annoyance when his twin older twin brothers shook his shoulders from either sides, and he gave them Uchiha Glare #49 that meant 'if-you-were-anyone-else-I'd-have-shot-a-Fireball-up-your-ass-by-now' which only made the twins snicker at his expense. He sighed in exasperation and bit out in a cold tone. "It's me."

The Shinigami eyed him in indifference and then shrugged. "Very well." He muttered, and Izuna didn't even get a chance to even blink his eyes as the minor Death God grabbed his shoulders and _tossed_ him in the air, make him shriek shrilly like a (wo)man.

And with the blink of his eyes he found himself falling straight first in a white…. _Something_. He flinched as his head throbbed in pain, and groaned. He somehow sat up rubbing his head and scowling at the world in general.

He eyed the white… everything and hissed out in an annoyed tone. "What the hell is this place?"

"I don't know," A _very_ familiar voice rang out in amusement. "But the very first time I died –correction, the first time I _remember_ dying, I ended up here. I call it Kings cross station. In reality, it is a plane that exists between the living world and the Death's territory."

Iuna snapped up his head, and found himself staring at his little sister Sayuri, whose green eyes stared down at him, her lips pulled up in a smirk. His breath caught in his throat as he _really_ looked at her.

She eyed him as he sat on the floor, gaping at her, which made her chuckle. "You look like you've been through hell and back," She said, and he opened his mouth to snark back at her, but she cut him off. "And yes, pun _heavily_ intended."

He had gotten taller, but is most likely still shorter than him and Madara. Her hair, was up in a ponytail went up to her hips. Her skin was as pale as ever, however, her glowing emerald green eyes – _greener than the forest around their home_ \- and pouty pink lips added to her appeal. Her baby fat was almost gone. His cheeks flushed a deep red when he realized that his sister has grown her generous – _Ahem!_ \- assets that added to her ethereal beauty. As if betrothal agreements had been tough to deal with before, now they will be a nightmare! He bemoaned as he imagined the massive headache that's gonna come with dealing with that. Yeah, he was so not looking forward to that shit. Thank goodness he was no longer alive to deal with that mess. He pitied Madara though. His brother is definitely gonna burn down a forest or something in rage- or maybe lock their sister in a tower isolated from civilization until she reaches her sixties.

"you've grown so much, hime." He said with a soft smile as he stood up stared at her.

She snorted and walked up to him and said "Nuh-uh, you won't get out of this by buttering me up, Big Brother Izuna."

He shrugged lazily, and quirked up a rare smile. "Worth a try."

She smiled sweetly at him and took a few steps towards him, and then she punched him straight to the gut with a snarl, leaving him wheezing.

"you asshole!" She snarled as she grabbed his collar and pulled him towards her, her green eyes morphing into the pinwheel pattern of the Mangekyo. "Three years, I have suffered on the borders, fighting a war, losing my sanity every day. For three years, I have gone through a horrifying war that made me lose my friends and comrades! For three years I endured the pain and guilt of sending many of my clansmen to their deaths. For three years I let myself lose in the darkness, hoping that this will all be over and done with and I will be back home with my brothers. And you had the gall to die just when I was about to return back home after three long years?! What the hell, you bastard?!"

Her green eyes that he loved so much, filled to the brim with tears, and some escalated down her cheeks. "All I ever wanted was a chance to have a family." She sobbed. "And when I finally got one, I was stripped off of them one by one. Mom, Ren and Ken, Daisuke, Miyu," Her watered eyes glanced up at him with so much _painpainpainpainpainpain_ that he flinched. "And even you." She pulled him closer to her, and let her head rest on his shoulder. _"Why?"_ Her voice sounded so broken that he felt his heart shatter in pieces. "Why did you leave me too, Izuna?"

"I'm sorry." He said softly as he engulfed her in a hug. "I am so sorry, Sayu. But in my defense, I have to say that I had no intention of dying."

A snort escaped her lips and she pulled away from his hug, and sassed back "Every moron thinks the same before he dies, but they forget that death spares no one."

"Except you." Izuna said in a sharp tone and narrowed his eyes. Sayuri, to her credit, didn't even flinch at his accusing tone. "So, tell me, Sayu- _hime_ , when were you going to tell me about this Maser of Death jargon I have been hearing ever since I set foot in the Realm of the Dead?"

Instead, she just whistled _way too innocently_ , and glanced away distractedly.

Izuna sighed in exasperation. This is going to be a loooooooooooooooooooong conversation.

* * *

 _It hurts… It hurts so much….._

 _I never meant to love you, but now I do, I can't bear the thought of losing you._

 _I will fight even Death for you… but please…. Come back to me…._

 _I love you so,_ _ **so**_ _much…_

 _I am willing to pay any price to bring you back…._

 _Please don't leave me…._

 _Ever…_

 _Brother…._

* * *

He felt like a bucket of cold water has been dumped on him. Her words rang in his mind as his soul passed through the vortex of space and time.

 _"The Master of Death is just a title, a namesake. It holds no meaning, brother Izuna. The title comes with one or two benefits, other than that, it's nothing special. In that way, I am not any better than any other mortal like you or brother Madara, or any Senju you have fought on the battlefield. I am ortal, just like you, but with a love-annoy-hate relationship with Death."_

This vortex was the contradiction of the highest order. It was so dark that he felt as if he was going blind, but at the same time, his vision burred as Different colours swirled and mixed with each other, creating a conglomeration of colours. He couldn't differentiate them or sort them out to their various categories. It was loud, so loud that he couldn't hear anything significant from the cacophony of sounds, but at the same time it was also a pin drop silence that drove him crazy. But somehow, he could still hear her voice.

 _"Death is permanent. It is eternal. I cannot change the nature order of Death. One who has died cannot be brought back to life in the same body. If it is done, then there are grave consequences."_

Suddenly, a bright light surrounded him, making the vortex of contradiction around him disappear. However, it could not vanquish the morose voice of his little sister.

 _"I had been foolish to think that I will be able to revive you back without any consequences. For this atrocity, Both you and I will have to pay the ultimate price. I am so sorry, Brother."_

Time rewound itself, and the World spun backwards. Fate was torn apart, and Death itself grumbled in annoyance as Time reversed back a few days ago, to the very moment of Izuna's Death.

 _"To revive you back to life, I used a Forbidden Curse that helped me reversed your Death and send your soul back to the time of your Death."_ Her voice lingered in his mind. _"I hope you do not let this second chance go in vain, brother, because the price I had paid for this chance is very, very high."_

Izuna opened his eyes, and suddenly all of his senses came to him. His ears sensed the cries and shouts around the battlefield, his nostrils were assaulted with the smell of dirt, seat and blood. His body was flaring in pain, especially his eyes that burned with the sharingan. His eyes showed him the gruesome scene of the battlefield he had been watching before his death.

 _"Farewell, brother…. Hope we meet again someday…"_

He gasped in shock. Holy shit, it worked. Sayuri's Forbidden spell actually worked.

Her whispers faded from his mind, and he shook his head and adjusted his senses, and at right time too, because that damn albino Senju was hot on his trails, again. _Damn his better than exceptional sensory abilities._

Taking advantage of his distraction, Tobirama attacked him with his Sword of the Thunder God, leaving no time for Izuna to react to his blow. His sharingan eyes widened, and he just knew that the next blow will be the death of him if he didn't somehow block it or manage to dodge it, after all, he had been there and done that.

 _"Flying Rajin Slice!"_

Damn it, what was the point of that second chance if he is going to lose as soon as he got it? After so many sacrifices from his sister, is this how everything going to end? No! He didn't want it to end like this!

Damn it all to seven hells. He did not want to die. Scratch that, he will _not_ die!

Suddenly, everything appeared to move in slow motion. The sword inched closer to his gut, about to ct through it, when suddenly, Izuna's right eye spun in the pinwheel pattern of the Mangekyo Sharingan, and a purple titan erupted from around him, forming a barrier between him and Tobirama, halting the sword just centimetres before it could slash through him.

 _ **"SUSANOO!"**_ Izuna roared and smirked smugly when he saw the gobsmacked look on the albino Senju's face. Blood dripped down from his right eye, and he wiped it away. He hissed and concentrated his chakra around his eyes, and willed the Susanoo to appear in it's full, gigantic form.

Credit where it is due, Tobirama Senju is an exceptional shinobi. His sensory abilities are above the charts, and his prowess with Water Jutsus are well known. Even his mind is as sharp as a Nara's, and his fuinjutsu abilities are nothing to sniff at. Tobirama truly is a prodigy, unlike Izuna who worked hard to reach this level. However, even for all his brilliance, to others, Tobirama's skills will always pale against Hashirama's prowess even if it is not true.

Tobirama may be a prodigy, but Izuna had a few tricks up his sleeves that can make even Tobirama run for the hills. Case in point, his Susanoo.

Izuna cackled as the full armored form of Susanoo hovered above the battlefield – _even hashirama and Madara paused in their battle to gape at Izuna's Susanoo_ \- and then he cried out in amusement "Tobirama, you're so dead!"

Though he had to admit, the albino Senju sure can be fast when he wants to. All the evening Izuna in his Susanoo clad form chased Tobirama around the battlefield, and it sure had been fun. However, to his horror it didn't last longer since Madara and Hashirama agreed for a truce by the end of the day.

Tch, at least he get to terrorize the haughty Senju for a while, even if it hadn't lasted longer. Ren and Ken's idea for wreaking havoc on a battlefield by ensuing madness rather than Killing worked like a charm!

Maybe he should listen to his elders much more from now on.

* * *

"Sayuri-hime! We got a missive from the Clan!" Kimiko exclaimed happily as she rushed towards the camp, holding a scroll in her hands.

Sayuri, who had been playing Hide and Seek with Kagami for a while, glanced up at Kimiko with a raised eyebrow. "You seem happy, Kimiko. Finally got laid, huh?" She teased the older woman, who blushed a deep red.

"Oh hush you!" Kimikomock scolded her, making the girl laugh. She then handed the croll to the Uchiha Princess and said excitedly "Lord Madara agreed to a truce with Lord Hashirama Senju! The war is finally over!"

Sayuri froze and stared wide eyed at the older woman. "Wha-?" She croaked out in surprise. She couldn't believe her ears. Madara finally agreed with a truce with the Senjus? How? And why? Is this what that 'Butterfly Effect' bullshit Death was talking about?

She was snapped out of her trance when everyone in the camp cheered in joy and celebrated. There were some who grumbled about it –since according to them, agreeing with an alliance is akin to committing a horrible sin, but it's not like their opinion matters anyway. The majority of people agreed that calling a truce with the Senju clan is the best decision their clan Head has ever made. Everyone was getting sick of the war, especially the ones fighting a battle against the bloodthirsty Kaguya Clan members who loved to kill people mercilessly. It's not like all the fighting and wars will stop in one day, but still, it's progress. Today Senjus and Uchihas have called a truce, maybe tomorrow, the other clans will also agree for it? Who knows?

At least the fight between the main superpowers of the present world is over. Thank goodness. Maybe the other clans will take a page out of their books and stop fighting too. Meh, one can only hope.

"Are you not happy, Kagami?" sayuri asked the four year old boy, who was frowning while thinking about something deep.

Kagami looked up at her with wide, innocent onyx eyes and shook his head. "It's not that, Sayu-nee. It's just….." He hesitated for a bit, but when she squeezed his shoulder in reassurance, he sighed and continued on. "It just feel strange, ya'know? It feels different than before. It's like I am living this moment once again, though it feels like it is way different than what happened before."

 _Busted!_

Sayuri almost choked on her spit, however she managed to keep a nonchalant expression before she could make a fool of herself. "Ah…." She cleared her throat and patted his head nervously, "Don't be silly, Kagami. You are thinking into it too much. Just enjoy the moment, will ya?"

The boy stared at her with piercing onyx eyes, and she almost thought that he would call out on her lies, but fortunately, he just shrugged it offand nodded at her. He then skipped away towards Kimiko and joined in the celebrations with others.

She sighed in relief and wiped off the sweat from her head. Damn, what a close call. But one question still remains, how did Kagami know that Time has repeated itself once again? Only she, and Izuna –except the Higher Spirits- are supposed to remember about it. The rest of people of the world are none too wiser.

Then pray tell, how did Kagami figure it out?

* * *

 ** _EXTRA:_**

He his lips pursued, unimpressed, as Sayuri stared down and shuffled on her feet nervously like a child caught red handed while stealing cookies.

"What," he said in a flat tone, "In the seven hells do you think you're doing?"

 _He had always watched over her like a Guardian Diety,_

 _Always looked after her like an overprotective father._

 _Because she is the only one who mattered to him._

 _'Coz she is his Master, and he, her humble servant._

 _For whom he would do anything._

She looked up at him with her bright emerald eyes glowing defiantly, and answered back quietly, but firmly. "I am going to cast the Forbidden spell that can bring a person's soul back in his body at the time of his Death. I will bring my brother back."

The cold seeped into her bones, and she shivered from the effect of death's presence, but she did not backed from him. For that, he admired her bravery, but sometimes, he wanted to bash his head against a wall –it's not like it will do any good- at her courageous, but foolish antics. Case in point like what she is willing to do now.

"This is blasphemy! Do you even know what you're saying?!" He hissed at her in barely repressed fury, that caused her to flinch. He immediately regretted being so harsh, but he didn't back down.

"I know what I am saying! I am not stupid!" She argued back. "I know the risks, but I am willing to pay the price, whatever it may be, so that I can have my brother back."

"Why do you insist on doing something so utterly moronic?" He asked her in a quiet tone.

"For the first time in my life –previous ones included- I got a chance to be loved by my family," Her eyed watered, and she looked up at him pleadingly "I don't want to lose them too."

He sagged in defeat, knowing there is no stopping her. "Very well," he said as he vanished from her sight. "Do as you please, I will not stop you."

He stepped back into the shadows, and watched over her quietly as she performed the Forbidden Ritual. He watched her in a heartbroken silence as she paid the ultimate price to make the spell work –she sacrificed her Magic to bring her brother back to life, and his heart shattered into pieces as her agonized screams rang through many Worlds, her Magic seeping into the ruins, not leaving even a drop of it in her body. And when she was on the verge of losing her conscious, she chanted that thrice damned spell that is going to leave her Magically crippled for the rest of her life-

 ** _"Memento Mori!"_**

As the spell worked successfully, he disappeared into his realm, wondering if the sacrifice she made was worth the life of her deceased brother?

He shrugged and went on his merry way. Ah, humans, what complicated creatures they are. Even with divine powers under her control, Sayuri Uchiha – _formerly Lilliana Potter_ \- is still a mere mortal after all. He would never understand why humans are willing to sacrifice everything for their loved ones.

 _She always cared too much for others,_

 _So much, that she gets burned while helping them out._

 _While he is cold, and he is apathetic_

 _For he is the one and only Death._

 _He will never understand why she cares about them so much,_

 _Just like how she will never get how much she means to him._

* * *

 **A/N: Before you ask me about it, yes, I left the conversation between Izuna and Sayuri about sayuri's previous life on purpose. I couldn't write it the way I wanted, however much I wanted to, so in the end I just skipped it. I'm leaving it to your imagination. Sayuri confirms to Izuna about her being Master of Death, and shares her past life experiences. And no, she does not tell him about fate and all that jazz.**

 **Does this clear your doubt?**

 **And once again, I apologise for this chapter being out of sorts. I think this is the worst chapter I've written so far *sulks in a corner* Although your reviews will be much appreciated. So please REVIEW!**


End file.
